Ray of Sunshine
by Kora Bloom
Summary: Sequel to "Overcoming Hardships" A new Organization member who is extremely hyper, but has different aspects of her personality joins. Main Pairing: ZexionXOC rest are inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey, me again. Here's the new story. I made a brief reference to this character in "Overcoming Hardships" if you remember her. I'm bringing her in now. Almost forgot, if you haven't read "Enter Fifteen" or "Overcoming Hardships" before coming to this, you will most likely be confused, so I suggest you go read them. If you don't, I can't be held responsible for your confusion.

* * *

**

**Koxra: I guess were doing this every time now. Well, she doesn't read or write yaoi or yuri, so go away if you came looking for only that.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm baffled as to why some people hate het pairings, but, I guess they have the same reasoning that I do for hating yaoi and yuri. They probably don't get me for hating that just like I don't get them.**

**Karrimo: Yeah, whatever. I'm just here to announce that people who put things on favorites and/or alerts and don't review them deserve to be murdered in their sleep.**

**Me: Karrimo, that's not the way I told you to say it.**

**Karrimo: It's called saying what I want. If I knew them, I'd at least want to send them a virus.**

**Me: KARRIMO! Don't be mean. You'll scare my readers away.**

**Karrimo: Death threats are my specialty and I think you're delusional.**

**Me: And why is that?**

**Karrimo: Cuz you actually think people read this shit you write.**

**Koxra: Oh, and what have **_**you **_**written?**

**Karrimo: A little book I like to call, **_**A Guide to Morons and Inept People**_**. You're in it.**

**Koxra: Why I aughtta! Get your sleazy ass over here! (she and Karrimo start wrestling on the floor)**

**Vilx: Did I miss something?**

**Me: Let them fight it out. But seriously, I'm sick of people putting stories on alerts or favorites without reviewing. My solution is less evil than Karrimo's, but I'm blocking anyone that I catch doing that cuz I'm that tired of it.**

**Vilx: But that's mean.**

**Me: No, what's mean is not reviewing. If you can put my story on alerts or favorites, there's no logical reason that you can't review it! Anyone who thinks there **_**is **_**a good reason is obviously insane.**

**Vilx: Maybe they'd listen if you just calmly explained it to them.**

**Me: I've tried that on more than one occasion, but I've had it, so this is what will happen now. Besides, you barely got**_**half**_**of the reviews Koxra did when I introduced her. And I don't see how that's fair.**

**Vilx: I'm used to it. Really, I'll be fine.**

**Me: Yeah, saying that and it actually happening are two different things. Anyhow, I better get to the story before I bore people with my ramblings.

* * *

**

**Pairings for this fic: Axel/Koxra, Roxas/Xion, Demyx/Vilx, and Zexion/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx would be alive and have their own hearts and bodies and Sora would be just fine without merging with Xion and Roxas. I only own Abby, Oris, her Nobody, Koxra, Vilx, and Koxra and Demyx's cats (Nikki and Pocket).

* * *

**

Oris Aura was a fifteen-year-old girl living in Hollow Bastion. She was four feet, ten inches tall. She had shoulder-length, dark-green hair and unusually red eyes. **(A/N: There is something else unusual about her eyes, but I will explain that later)** She went to the side of a restaurant named Chez Fleur and knocked on the door. "Abby!"

"Coming!" came Abby's reply. A thin brunette arrived and opened the door. "Well, Oris, how'd the job-hunt go?"

"No one wants to hire someone like me," said Oris. "Something about I have nothing, so I might rob them."

"That's not right," said Abby.

"Yeah, but what can ya do but keep trying?" said Oris, grinning. "Got any leftovers?"

"Of course," said Abby. "Can't let you starve, can I? Wait right here." She left and returned with some turkey. "Sorry that it's cold. I can heat it up for you."

"Nah, don't go to any trouble," said Oris. "Thanks for always giving me leftovers. I wish I could make it up to you."

"You do every time you tell me one of those crazy stories of yours," said Abby.

"Well, it's a good thing those people in black hang around or life would be pretty boring," said Oris. "Maybe they're all part of a secret society or something. That sounds like it would be fun!"

"You shouldn't be following them," said Abby. "You don't know who, or even 'what' they are."

"Good point," said Oris. "How awesome would it be if they were aliens and took me aboard their mother ship?"

"Oris, I'm serious," said Abby. "They could be dangerous."

"Only to those creatures wandering around town," said Oris.

"Oh, _please_ tell me you weren't following them again," said Abby.

"Yeah, and I found out something interesting," said Oris. "You remember that girl everyone hated? I think her name was Liv."

"What about her?" asked Abby. "I thought the poor child died."

"Nope," said Oris. "She's one of _them_. She was fighting with a giant pair of purple scissors that appeared out of thin air."

"Honestly, that's just ridiculous," said Abby. "Weapons _can't_ appear out of thin air."

"If you saw it, you wouldn't think that," said Oris.

"Maybe," said Abby. "Right now, it seems so unbelievable."

"Yeah, I guess," said Oris. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

After finishing the leftover turkey, Oris headed to the abandoned house that she had live in since her parents died when she was seven. She spotted a swarm of balloon-shaped creatures. A crowd of people ran past her. Sensing the danger, she ran after them. She tripped. She then rolled over onto her back and the last thing she saw was a tentacle stab into her chest.

* * *

**Axel: Those two still fighting?**

**Me: Yep. Just let them get it outta their system. Koxra**_**was**_**well within her rights.**

**Axel: You know what, she gets hold of his balls, who knows **_**what **_**she'll do to them. I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for the guy.**

**Me: Yeah, me too. I wonder how she'll react to the Mary-Sue news.**

**Axel: If you value your life, you won't tell her, got it memorized?**

**Me: No, I'd rather not get my limbs ripped off, so there's no way I'm telling her. I wonder if we could find a scapegoat.

* * *

**

**Once again, the glory of short prologues. Well, 3 reviews, please. And about what I said above, I'm dead serious, but Karrimo won't be murdering anyone. And if he tries, I'll get his wife after him.**


	2. Ch1 Enter Risox

**Next chapter. Hope I actually made a decent cliffie last chapter.

* * *

**

**Karrimo: Cliffie? Lame choice of words there.**

**Me: I thought you and Kosh were fighting. Your balls still intact?**

**Karrimo: Nothing ice couldn't cure. I'm not gonna be done in by something as simple as that anyhow.**

**Axel: So, did you find a scapegoat to tell Kosh about the Mary-Sue news or are we just not telling her?**

**Me: I'd like to keep my limbs intact, thank you very much.**

**Karrimo: Does anyone even give a damn about these little conversations?**

**Me: I don't know. Well, tell me if you guys care about this.**

**Koxra: So, how's the work on the next story coming?**

**Me: Finally finished chapter 1 and started chapter 2 just last night.**

**Koxra: Are you procrastinating?**

**Me: No, I'm just struggling through writer's block. Besides, my brother procrastinates, not me.**

**Axel: How many more of these intro stories are you doing anyhow?**

**Me: About 6 or 7, I think, depending on if I decide to do a pairing in one of my next 2 stories. With the one female that I'm bringing in, I don't know if she'll be paired up in that story yet or not. That story is the crossover that I have planned. But it's not the story following this. It's the one after the one following this.**

**Koxra: Yeah, if that last statement made sense.**

**Me: I know. If anyone is confused, ask. Now, I'd best get onto the story.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Oris, her Nobody, Koxra, Vilx, and Koxra and Demyx's cats (Nikki and Pocket).

* * *

**

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Oris opened her eyes. Kneeling beside her was a man dressed in a black coat. He had black hair with silver streaks in it. It was pulled into a ponytail. He had a scar on his face and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. The visible eye was yellow.

"I think so," said Oris. "What happened?"

"Damned if _I_ know," he said. "Just found you laying here. Name's Xigbar."

"I'm Oris," said Oris. "Hey, where'd those balloon-things go?"

"Balloon-things?" asked Xigbar.

"Yeah, they were chasing everyone, so _I_ ran too," said Oris.

"They didn't have tentacles, did they?" asked Xigbar.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Oris. "Are _they_ creatures you guys kill too?" "I've seen people dressed like you going around and killing those creatures that keep appearing. When I told my friend how you all make weapons appear, she didn't believe me. But, I know what I saw."

"Jeez, slow down a minute, would you?" said Xigbar. "You always talk this much?"

"Pretty much," said Oris, grinning. "Talking's fun. Besides, you never know when someone would appreciate the fact that I talk to them."

"I guess," said Xigbar. "So, if you were running from them, why were you on the ground?"

"Oh, I tripped," said Oris.

"Knocked out on impact?" asked Xigbar.

"Not really," said Oris. "I rolled over and saw one of those things hovering over me. I think it did something to me, but I'm not sure."

"Did you check your pulse?" asked Xigbar.

"Uh, why?" asked Oris.

"I just need to know something," said Xigbar.

Oris felt her neck. "Well, either it's racing at a super-human speed so I can't feel it, or, I'm dead."

"Trust me, you're not dead," said Xigbar.

"Why can't I feel my pulse, then?" asked Oris.

"Cuz you don't have one anymore," said Xigbar. "Neither do I. Those creatures you saw are called Balloons. They're a type of Heartless. They steal hearts."

"So _that's_ what ties you guys together," said Oris. "You all lost your hearts."

"Yep," said Xigbar. "There's sixteen of us so far trying to get our hearts back."

"Seventeen if _I_ join, right?" said Oris.

"Don't need to spell it out, do I?" said Xigbar. "Interested?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Oris. "I'd be glad to!"

"You always this enthusiastic?" asked Xigbar.

"Yep!" Oris chirped.

_"Rapunzel's gonna have her hands full with this one," _Xigbar thought. "Not that it bothers _me_, but some people might be bothered by it."

"I'm sure they'll get used to it," said Oris. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, but first, I've been wondering something," said Xigbar.

"What?" asked Oris.

"Is there a reason your pupils kinda look like keyholes?" asked Xigbar.

"Oh, _that_," said Oris. "It's Coloboma. Bilateral Coloboma, meaning it affects both eyes. I was born with it. I can see fine, but my eyes are a bit sensitive to bright lights."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," said Xigbar.

"It's okay," said Oris. "I get it a lot. Was that all you wanted to know?"

"Yeah," said Xigbar, opening a portal. "Let's go."

"Can _all_ the members do that?" asked Oris.

"Yep," said Xigbar. "It's how we travel, so you'll learn eventually."

* * *

Xigbar and Oris stepped into the Grey Area. Music was playing. Demyx was on a couch playing his sitar. He was so focused on it that he gave no indication that he had heard them enter. Xion was asleep on the other half of the couch. Roxas was sitting next to her, reading _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_.

On the other couch were Axel, Koxra, and Nikki. Axel was asleep, as was Koxra. His arms were wrapped around her. Nikki was curled up in a ball, sleeping at their feet. Xigbar smirked. "Wish I had a camera."

Roxas looked up. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"How long have they been like that?" Xigbar asked, nodding toward the sleeping couple.

"'Bout an hour," said Roxas, marking his place in the book and closing it. "Soon as Demyx started playing. I guess music _does_ soothe the savage beast."

"'Beasts' in this case, Kiddo," said Xigbar.

"Yeah," said Roxas. "And if those two aren't savage, I don't know _what_ is."

"Can you wake them up?" asked Xigbar.

"Dunno," said Roxas. "I'm scared to. I'll try and bring Demyx back to reality."

"Good luck," said Xigbar. "I'll go wake these three up. Then, I can ask Princess what her cat's doing out here."

"Hey, Demyx, Axel said your haircut was stupid," said Roxas.

The sitar music stopped and Demyx fumed. "Alright, where is he?"

"Calm down, man, he didn't really say anything," said Roxas. "I just needed you to come out of your trance."

"Roxas, that's _not_ funny," said Demyx. "If I was _Larxene_, Axel would be dead meat right now."

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Roxas. "Jeez. It's all I could think of. Could you wake Axel up?"

"No thanks," said Demyx, glancing at the redhead. "I choose life."

"I'll get him up," said Xigbar. "He'll be in _major_ trouble if he attacks _me_. You guys see to Poppet." He went to Axel and started poking him. "Dude, get up."

"Go to Hell," Axel grumbled.

"You can't stay here all night," said Xigbar.

"Watch me," said Axel.

"Well, if you do, I'll just have to get a camera and take a picture of this," said Xigbar.

"What are you talk—?" Axel began, opening his eyes. Upon seeing Koxra asleep in his arms, his face turned beet red. "Like hell you are!"

"Mmm—what?" said Koxra, waking up. "How'd _this_ happen?" She was turning as red as Axel.

"Got me," said Axel.

"Not that I mind, but I'd like to know," said Koxra. "What do you want, Xigbar?"

"First of all, what's your cat doing out here?" asked Xigbar.

Koxra glanced at Nikki. "Oh, maybe Vilx left her door open again. Nikki probably walked through the bathroom and out Vilx's door. I _never_ have my door open."

"I'd watch her to make sure Saix doesn't eat her or something," said Xion.

"If he even _breathes_ on her, I'll kill him," said Koxra.

"Oh, almost forgot," said Xigbar. "This is Oris, our Number Seventeen. Sorry about that."

"I don't mind," said Oris. "I was having fun watching you guys."

"Hi, Oris, I'm Xion," said Xion. "This is Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Koxra, and Koxra's cat, Nikki." She pointed to them each in turn.

"Hey, a lot of you have an 'x' in your names," said Oris.

"Yeah, except for Nikki, all of us in this room do," said Koxra. "Mine's spelled K-o-x-r-a, but I pronounce it 'Koshra'. Every member has an 'x' somewhere in their name, even if you can't hear it."

"Is there a reason for it?" asked Oris.

"Got me," said Koxra. "The first six members decided to do it, I guess. For the most part, when we lost our hearts, we changed our names to an anagram of our old names with an 'x' somewhere. My name was Kora."

"What about the rest of you?" asked Oris.

"Braig," said Xigbar.

"Sora," said Roxas.

"No. i, I think," said Xion. **(A/N: I got this from Wikipedia) **

"Lea," said Axel. "And that's L-e-a, got it memorized?"

"I've never heard that spelling before," said Oris.

"Yeah, well, my mom was a bit odd," said Axel. "What about _you_, Dem?"

"Dyme," said Demyx. **(A/N: I've seen quite a few variations of the name for Demyx's Other, but this is the only one I saw that I really liked a lot because it sounds more interesting than the others I heard. I don't know how everyone else pronounces it, but **_**I'm**_** pronouncing it 'Dime'. I'm **_**not **_**the first one to use this name for Demyx's other. I **_**have**_** seen it before, so I can't claim originality here.)**

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Oris.

"Vilx told me months ago that a girl with green hair just walked up to her in Hollow Bastion and started talking to her," said Demyx.

"Did _her_ name used to be 'Liv'?" asked Oris.

"Yeah," said Demyx.

"That _was_ me, then," said Oris.

"And Vilx was just wondering if she would see you again," said Demyx.

"Shouldn't you be taking her to Xemnas and Vexen right now?" asked Axel.

"Man, Xigbar, you're usually more focused than this," said Koxra.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep, Princess?" Xigbar suggested. "It was quieter then."

"Oh, you're _so_ funny," said Koxra.

* * *

"Okay, so did your brain explode after seeing Zexion?" asked Koxra.

"Nope," said Risox (formerly Oris). "Strange though it may sound, I actually understood him."

"How?" asked Koxra.

"Oh, don't get excited," said Risox. "I got my smarts out of a cereal box."

Koxra laughed. "You know, Risox, normally I _hate_ people who are upbeat and talkative, but, with you, I don't."

"I aim to please," said Risox. "So, what's Vilx like?"

"She's my polar opposite," said Koxra. "Nice, sweet, shy, sure she has issues, but she's much better than when she first joined."

"It's nice to hear that she's somewhere that she has friends," said Risox. "The town just hated her for no reason and that wasn't really fair."

"No, it wasn't," said Koxra.

"I know this is off-topic, but, do you mind if I call you 'Kosh'?" asked Risox.

"No," said Koxra. "Basically it's really only Roxas, Axel, and Demyx who call me that, but I don't mind it. I also get 'Koxra', 'Fifteen', or 'Princess', depending on who it is. Oh, hi, Vilx." Vilx stood there with her mouth hanging open, looking at Risox.

Risox smirked. "If you don't shut your mouth, your chin could hit the floor."

Vilx closed her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"Hey, chill," said Risox. "I thought it was pretty funny. I'd imagine you're shocked to see me?"

"Well, yeah, but, if you're here, that must mean—," Vilx began.

"That I'm a Nobody now?" Risox offered. "Yep, I am."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Vilx. "I'm Vilx."

"It's Risox now," said Risox. "I _was_ Oris. Oh, weren't you Liv?"

"Yeah," said Vilx, bowing her head. "That's a part of my past that I'd _never_ want to relive. How'd you know that name anyhow? I don't think I ever saw you at school."

"Yeah, and you would've remembered someone with keyholes for pupils," said Risox. "I haven't been to school since I was seven. My parents died then and I became a homeless orphan."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Vilx.

"It's okay, you didn't know," said Risox. "Dwelling on the past won't help anything."

"Oh, and, Vilx, you've been appointed her mentor," said Koxra.

"_Me_, a mentor?" asked Vilx in shock. "Shouldn't that position be for someone more experienced or more useful?"

"Has Larxene been making fun of you again?" asked Koxra, crossing her arms. "Cuz I might have to kick her ass."

"Koxra, please don't," said Vilx. "It was the same statement it always is. It's not a big deal."

"What's the problem, then?" asked Koxra.

"It's just that, I don't know if I can handle such a big responsibility," said Vilx.

"You'll be fine," said Koxra. "If _I_ can mentor, _anyone_ can. I don't think I'm what most people call 'responsible', but _I_ did just fine."

"Hey, I won't give you a hard time," said Risox. "But, if you think I am, let me know."

"I'll let you give a quick run-down on the 'dos' and 'don'ts'," said Koxra, opening a portal. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything and I'd recommend coming to dinner when you're done. See ya." She vanished into the portal and closed it behind her.

"What did she mean by 'dos' and 'don'ts'?" asked Risox.

"She _should_ just call it 'don'ts'," said Vilx. "It's basically certain things you should never do with certain members."

"Oh, well, what are they?" asked Risox.

"Disrespecting Xemnas isn't a good idea," said Vilx. "Koxra had some close calls with that one."

"Yeah, she struck me as being mouthy," said Risox.

"And, something about Xigbar is, NEVER call him 'Xiggy' unless you have a death wish," said Vilx. "Only _Demyx_ gets away with it. I think it's cuz Demyx reminds him of his little brother."

"About, Xigbar, what's the deal with referring to Xion, Roxas, and Koxra as 'Poppet', 'Kiddo', and 'Princess'?" asked Risox.

"Xigbar loves giving people nicknames," said Vilx. "_That's_ what he calls those three. He also gave nicknames to some of the others. Lexaeus is 'Lex', Zexion is 'Bookworm', Axel is 'Flamesilocks', Demyx is 'Tidal-wave', Marluxia's 'Marly', and I'm 'Rapunzel'. Give him time and I'm sure he'll have one for you too."

"That's kinda funny," said Risox. "Where'd he get 'Flamesilocks'?"

"No idea," said Vilx. "Not even _he_ knows. Now, Xaldin is a total OCD victim when it comes to the kitchen, so don't mess anything up or he'll kill you."

"Sounds fun," said Risox.

"Risox, I'm dead serious," said Vilx.

"I know," said Risox. "I was just making a joke. Continue."

"Well, Vexen's the same way with his lab and he _hates_ music, so don't hum, sing, whistle, or play an instrument in his presence," said Vilx. "He also has no sense of humor whatsoever."

"Man, why would anyone wanna be near him?" asked Risox.

"I _know_," said Vilx. "And Lexaeus, well just never call him 'Lexy' and never do anything bad to Zexion and you should be fine with him."

"Are they friends?" asked Risox.

"Yeah," said Vilx. "Lexaeus is one of the few people Zexion actually admits to liking. And Zexion, never call him anything other than 'Zexion' or 'Six'. He puts up with 'Bookworm' because Xigbar outranks him. And he tolerates 'Zex' from Axel because he gave up reasoning with Axel. Zexion's a bit…hard to figure out. It's hard to tell _what_ he's thinking or feeling."

"Zexion seems pretty interesting," said Risox. "He just doesn't seem like he'd _admit_ to caring about anyone."

"He doesn't show it a lot, but he _does_ care," said Vilx. "He actually _does_ like Axel, but you'd never catch him admitting it. Next is Saix. Koxra gets on _his_ bad side on a daily basis, but I wouldn't recommend following her example. He's very intimidating."

"Alright," said Risox. "I'll _try_ not to mess with him. Can't make any promises."

"Do more than _try_, please," said Vilx. "He's dangerous."

"Alright, jeez," said Risox. "What's life without a few risks?"

"You and Luxord will _definitely_ get along," said Vilx. "There isn't a lot to watch around Axel, but, with Demyx, don't make fun of or ruin his hair or instruments. Luxord's crazy with gambling, but _you_ probably won't mind that. With Marluxia, never ruin his garden in any way and it would be best just to avoid Larxene as much as possible."

"There's nothing about Roxas or Xion, is there?" asked Risox.

"Nope," said Vilx. "And Koxra, she's like the sister I never had."

"Sounds like you adjusted well," said Risox.

"Yeah, I had a few bumps along the way, but I'm fine now," said Vilx. "Well, let's get to dinner."

* * *

**I hope this chapter was actually pretty long. My average seems to be 6 or 7 pages. This is 6. I'm pretty comfortable with the length. Sometimes I get 8 pages, but not too often.

* * *

**

**Karrimo: Oh, yes, talk about your average of pages. And here I thought your brain might be recovering from being in your head all its life.**

**Me: Oh, that's **_**real **_**mature. If I want to talk about page numbers, you're not stopping me.**

**Koxra: This is mainly a ZexionXOC story, so when will some of that happen?**

**Me: It'll start next chapter. I don't do quick romances and with the way Zexion is, it'll take **_**him **_**longer to admit to it. You can't really fall in love with someone that you've only known for 5 minutes, now can you?**

**Koxra: I don't think you can.**

**Karrimo: Are you aware that your Zexion is probably OOC?**

**Me: Yeah, I was well aware of that even when I wrote "Enter Fifteen", but I didn't really want him to be an unfeeling intellectual and since when is it illegal for fanfiction not to be canon?**

**Koxra: Yeah, I don't think everyone should be in character. Just as long as you don't have a group of bumbling idiots.**

**Me: Yeah, that and nothing so far off that it's unbelievable. Oh, I keep forgetting. I know that in the game, everyone sees Xion differently, but that's not true in my fics. Everyone sees her the way Roxas does. As a Kairi look-alike. And she**_**is**_**connected to Kairi in a way, so it makes sense that she looks like that.

* * *

**

**Well, you know the drill, 3 reviews for an update. Oh, and please let me know if I got any info about Coloboma wrong. I'll put a link to the website on my profile.**


	3. Ch2 Absentminded

**I'm back again. I hope I can make this longer than the last one.

* * *

**

**Me: Hmm, getting 3 reviews didn't take as long this time.**

**Koxra: Yeah. Only a couple days. So, still only on chapter 2 of the next one?**

**Me: Yep. I hate when I half write myself into a corner and it takes a while to write out of it. Little Max isn't helping much either.**

**Axel: Uh, who?**

**Me: Max, my new kitten. We just got him on Friday. We had actually been planning it for weeks, but I didn't wanna say anything till I was sure it would work out. I still have to get Misty to stop occasionally swatting him, but, other than that, she doesn't really bother him too much, but she will get mad when he tries playing with her tail.**

**Koxra: Aww, how old is he?**

**Me: He's only about 8 or 9 weeks right now and he's about the size of my forearm. We had to wait until it was clear he was done nursing. He was still nursing, but his mom was trying to wean all the kittens off of it and they were eating solid food, so we thought it was fine. I think Misty still has to get used to him. She's not too terrible with him, but I'd love it if she stopped swatting at him. Anyhow, until they get along better, I have to keep the little fur ball in my room and he takes forever to lay down and go to sleep. He just recently figured out what the litter box is for (before he did, he peed on a pillow on my brother's lap and it seeped through to his pants. Funny as hell!**

**Koxra: So, it was hard to write with him there?**

**Me: Yeah, he kept walking around and going places he shouldn't be and then he decided my notebook looked very appetizing and started chewing on it. He also seems to have a hair-fetish. He wants to eat everyone's hair all the time (almost like Demyx's cat, Connie in Xanrivash's fics; she's always chewing on his hair to wake him up in the morning), so we have to keep telling him to stop and pulling him away cuz who knows**_**what**_**that would do to his digestion.**

**Karrimo: Why don't you just kick the cat off the bed?**

**Me: Karrimo, that's not nice!**

**Karrimo: Hey, world-renowned douche bag speaking. Honestly, you shouldn't be surprised. Don't you have to go somewhere tomorrow?**

**Me: Yeah, a nutritionist because I'm fat. I know I'm fat, so don't rub it in.**

**Risox: Isn't there something you forgot to mention?**

**Me: Oh, right. Risox has the element of darkness and she is known as the Angel of Midnight.**

**Karrimo: Darkness? Hasn't that been done?**

**Me: Not in the Organization, it hasn't and I'm running out of ideas for elements here. Well, for the OC in my crossover, I thought of something which I think is really awesome and even kinda fits with the world she's from.**

**Risox: Yay, I can hardly wait! Now, on to the story!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Nikki, and Pocket. Oh, and my OC, Rioris from "Enter Fifteen" is briefly mentioned, so I own her too.

* * *

**

"Zexy, Zexy, Zexy!" Risox exclaimed, bursting into the library.

"Seventeen, how many times must I remind you _not_ to call me that?" asked Zexion.

"I don't know," said Risox. "What number time is this?"

"The sixty-fifth since I agreed to give you reading lessons two and a half months ago, which I am beginning to regret," said Zexion.

"C'mon, Zexy," said Risox.

"Seventeen, I'm warning you," said Zexion.

"Stop calling me 'Seventeen', then," said Risox. "I feel like one of Vexen's numbered guinea pigs for his experiments."

"Anything to eliminate _one_ annoyance caused by you," said Zexion.

"Oh, I'm so happy I can be annoying," said Risox.

"Don't tempt me to cast an illusion to make you vanish, Risox," said Zexion.

"See, now was that so hard?" Risox teased.

"I'm open to anything that will get you to stop calling me 'Zexy'," said Zexion.

"Because it sounds like 'sexy'?" asked Risox.

"That's _precisely _why!" Zexion snapped.

"Jeez, Zexion, take a chill pill," said Risox.

"I heard rumors that you slid down the hallway on a swivel-chair this morning," said Zexion.

"I was having fun," said Risox.

"Well, that 'fun' could've broken your neck!" Zexion snapped.

"What's life without a few risks?" asked Risox.

"You are around Ten entirely _too_ much," said Zexion.

"Hey, Luxord's fun," said Risox.

Zexion sighed. "Can we _please_ get through this session so I can take my daily aspirin?"

"Are you implying that I give headaches?" asked Risox.

"You give _everyone_ headaches, Somebody and Nobody alike," said Zexion.

"I love you _too_, Zexion," said Risox.

"Let's just get this over with so you can leave," said Zexion.

* * *

"Where's Ris?" asked Koxra, licking her ice-cream.

"Reading lessons," said Vilx.

"Shouldn't that be 'annoying Zex' lessons?" asked Axel.

"She doesn't _need_ lessons in _that_," said Demyx. "She perfected it."

"I _do_ agree with her that Zexion needs to lighten up, but she doesn't seem to be accomplishing anything," said Xion. "All she's doing is annoying him."

"I've been wondering something," said Roxas. "How come Zexion never comes up here with us?"

"He thinks it's childish," said Axel.

"What about Xigbar, then?" asked Roxas.

Koxra snorted. "Oh, yeah, because a middle-aged guy eating ice-cream at the top of the Station Tower _isn't_ creepy."

"As hyper as Ris is, _she_ shouldn't be _allowed_ ice-cream," said Axel. "Are we sure she doesn't have ADD or something?"

"Ax, it's been _three months_ since she joined," said Demyx. "Vexen would've caught _that_ on Day One."

"Who knows?" said Koxra. "I don't think Frigimon's as smart as he _thinks_ he is. He hasn't even figured out that we can feel."

"I think he just refuses to acknowledge it," said Vilx.

"He wouldn't even _consider_ it, got it memorized?" said Axel.

"He _can_ be pretty dense," said Xion. "I had to go to him _five times_ before he believed my finger was broken. He thought I was making it up!"

"Hey, guys," said Risox, sitting behind them with her ice-cream.

"Are you sure you don't wanna sit up here with us?" asked Roxas.

"Sure as I'm sure which way up is," said Risox. "Though, if I was Xigbar and walked on walls and ceilings, I wouldn't be too sure. Heights scare me."

"Why do you come up here, then?" asked Koxra.

"What, Kosh, trying to get rid of me?" Risox teased.

"To quote Xigbar, 'As if'," said Koxra. "Who _else_ would mess with Zexion?"

"Speaking of Zexion, I got him to stop calling me 'Seventeen'," said Risox.

"Really?" asked Demyx. "How?"

"I promised to stop calling him 'Zexy'," said Risox.

"You should feel privileged," said Xion. "The only other girl he calls by name is Larxene."

"Yeah, but, he hates her, so, why _is_ that?" asked Risox.

Axel shrugged. "Zex is weird?"

"Is he secretly dating her or something?" asked Xion.

"Hell no," said Koxra. "_She_ has something going with Flower-fairy."

"Well, they're the perfect evil couple," said Demyx. "Sick, demented, and sadistic."

"I wonder if I could get Zexion to come up here," said Risox.

"I doubt it," said Xion. "I can't see him enjoying this. It would be _so_ far out of character. Is he really close to anyone but Lexaeus?"

"He probably has a sort of…likeness and respect for Vexen," said Koxra. "Even was Ienzo's caretaker."

"She's freaking me out with that whole 'I know things that I shouldn't' thing again," said Roxas.

"Here I thought you'd be used to it," said Koxra.

"_No one_ is, Kosh," said Axel.

"Well, everyone done?" asked Risox, hopping to her feet.

"Did you even _taste_ that?" asked Demyx, finishing his own.

"Yep," said Risox. "Holy shit, I just realized something!"

"Such as?" asked Koxra.

"Abby!" Risox exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Vilx.

"She's my friend," said Risox. "I've been gone for three months with no word! I have to let her know I'm okay."

"Well, Axel, _you're_ the highest ranked here," said Roxas. "What do _you_ think?"

"I don't see a problem with it, so long as we keep it on the down-low," said Axel. "Can't have Xemmy finding out. Just don't reveal anything about what we are."

"Heh, she wouldn't believe me anyway," said Risox.

"Just go," said Xion. "We'll cover."

"Thanks, guys," she said, portaling away.

* * *

"Oris, where have you been?" asked Abby upon seeing Risox. "You had me worried sick!"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that," said Risox. "Just so you know, my name is Risox now."

"What, but why?" asked Abby. "And why are you wearing a black coat?"

"One at a time, Ab," said Risox. "I can't tell you everything cuz I promised I wouldn't. What I _can_ tell you is that those people wearing black took me in. I have a home now."

"That's great," said Abby. "At least you're not on the streets anymore. You deserve it. If it's not too much, you can pop in whenever you feel like it."

"How's Saturdays?" asked Risox. "I'm busy most of the week. The boss is _kind_ enough to give us free time on weekends."

"So, they have you working too?" asked Abby.

"Yep," said Risox. "It's fun and I made some friends too."

"That's nice," said Abby. "I wouldn't mind meeting them."

"I'll see what I can arrange," said Risox.

"For now, it would be nice if you would RTC."

Risox turned to face the Cloaked Schemer. "And how'd you know I wasn't home?"

"Those six were acting quite odd when they came back and _you_ weren't with them," said Zexion. "And, I noticed that you hadn't let loose a swarm of something in the library tonight like you usually do."

"Damn, knew I forgot something," said Risox. "So you track me down like a bloodhound? _Axel_ had no problem with me coming."

"_Axel_ is an irresponsible nitwit with no regard for rules," said Zexion. "It's simply do to the fact that you're out so _late_ that I'm here."

"So, it's fine as long as I don't do it too late?" asked Risox.

"That's what I just implied, Risox," said Zexion.

"Good," said Risox. "Oh, and this is Abby. Abby, this is Zexion."

"Hi," said Abby.

"Hello," said Zexion.

"So, are you my babysitter now or something?" asked Risox.

"I'll make this plain and simple," said Zexion. "If word of you leaving without the Superior's knowledge were to reach him, you'd be punished. I'm more lenient, so only your timing matters to me."

"Wow, are you being _nice_?" asked Risox.

"You speak as if this is news," said Zexion.

"Well, you usually yell at me for something," said Risox.

"The reason for that is due to your childish behavior," said Zexion. "Are you quite finished now?"

"You're around Axel too much," said Risox. "That sounded rude."

"It's hard to be around an idiot and not unintentionally copy some of his habits," said Zexion.

"Yeah, I guess," said Risox. "Sorry, Abby, but I gotta go now. I'll be back next Saturday. Probably around noon."

"Okay," said Abby. "See you then."

Risox was about to open a portal when Zexion grabbed her wrist. "Not _here_."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Risox.

Zexion dragged her into a dark alley. "Have you lost your common sense? How would you have explained a portal without revealing anything?"

"Heh, heh, guess I wasn't thinking," said Risox.

"This is no laughing matter!" Zexion snapped.

"Jeez, you need to loosen up," said Risox, opening a portal.

"_You_ need to take matters more seriously," said Zexion. "You behave like a child."

"So?" said Risox. "_I_ don't see a problem with it."

Zexion sighed. "Let's just go before someone sees us."

* * *

"Hope Zex didn't give her a hard time," said Axel. "Why do I feel like this is _my_ fault?"

"Cuz it basically _is_, dude," said Xigbar. "You should've had Sunshine ask _me_ at least." **(A/N: Sunshine is Risox)**

"You _know_ how she is, Xig," said Axel. "She was about ready to leave before I even _answered_. That girl just hates waiting around for _any_ length of time. She wants to do something, it has to be right in the same moment she thinks of it."

"Instant gratification and a short attention-span," said Koxra. "And I thought _I_ was impatient."

"You are," said Axel. "When we were in line at the movies last night, you looked like you wanted to _kill_ the guy in front of us."

"The ass didn't know what snacks he wanted even after staring at all the options for a good twenty minutes!" Koxra snapped. "And after he decided, he realized he didn't have enough munny and took _another_ fifteen minutes before choosing something in his price range!"

"Good thing we were like two hours early, huh?" said Axel.

"That's not the point!" Koxra snapped. "I wanted to kick his ass to the moon and back!"

"And _you_ didn't explode, Flamesilocks?" asked Xigbar.

"_Someone_ had to remain calm enough to stop her from killing him," said Axel.

"Alright, so I got mad," said Koxra. "So sue me. Maybe next time we go on a date, I should wear a frilly, pink dress, put my hair up, and smile like a sweet little girl!" Xigbar and Axel both burst into laughter.

"I think…you forgot…about dancing, Princess," Xigbar managed to say while gasping for air after his laughing fit.

"I'd have to be shit-faced drunk before I even _considered_ dancing," said Koxra.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts for _that_," said Axel. "_I_ can't dance worth shit."

"Neither can I, but that's not why I hate it," said Koxra. "It's just one of those things I hate for no reason."

"That's good, because I'm not too crazy about girly-girls," said Axel.

"You won't have to worry about it with _me_," said Koxra. "I'm far from being a slut too. I don't even like tank-tops."

"Yeah, come to think of it, you _never_ let _any_ part of your shoulders hang out," said Axel. "You hidin' scars or something?"

"No, it has to do with before I even _became_ a Nobody," said Koxra. "It seemed like my shoulders would get sun burnt all the time, so I quit wearing tank-tops to avoid it. They hurt like hell when that happened. I'm not hiding anything. Well, I'm technically hiding my tattoo, but _that's_ not on purpose."

"How long have you had a tattoo?" asked Axel.

"Since I was eighteen," said Koxra. "Wanna see it? So far, Xion's the only one who's seen it."

"When did _she_ see it?" asked Axel.

"After you guys saved me from Rioris," said Koxra. "She took me to the bathroom to make sure I wouldn't fall in the shower. Anyway, here it is." She rolled her left sleeve up past her underarm to reveal a flame tattoo.

"Somehow, Princess, the fact that you have a tattoo that's _fire-related_ doesn't surprise me at all," said Xigbar.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Axel.

"Early signs that she liked you _before_ coming here, dude," said Xigbar.

"Xigbar, shut up!" said Koxra as both her face and Axel's turned bright red. Koxra rolled her sleeve back down.

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting, but are Risox and Zexion back yet?" asked Vilx. Just then, the Nobodies in question arrived via portal. "Ah, speak of the devil. Hey, did you have fun?"

"If getting a headache is suddenly _fun_," said Zexion.

"Well, _I_ had fun," said Risox.

"Yes, you had fun not thinking," said Zexion.

"What's 'thinking'?" Risox giggled.

"If you'll excuse me, my aspirin is calling," Zexion said, portaling away.

"What's eatin' _him_?" asked Axel.

"I almost opened a portal in front of Abby," said Risox.

"Did you lose your marbles, Sunshine?" asked Xigbar.

"Well, Zexion _already_ chewed me out for it," said Risox. "Then, he accused me of acting like a child all the time. Can you believe that?"

"He has a point, there, Ris," said Koxra.

"I know, but since when is that a bad thing?" said Risox. "Sometimes I get the feeling that all I do is annoy him."

"Well, you _are_ good at it, but that doesn't mean he hates you," said Koxra.

"Yeah, he likes you," said Axel. "He just doesn't show it. He's not _good_ at showing it, got it memorized?"

"I'll just have to try and get him to express his feelings more," said Risox. "Well, good night." She headed to her room.

"If _anyone_ can bring Bookworm out of his shell, it's _her_," said Xigbar.

"Man, I'd _hate_ to be Zex right now," said Axel. "Who _knows_ what in Kingdom Hearts' name that kid'll do."

* * *

**And, that's that chapter. Well, 6 pages, that's about my average and I'm good with that.

* * *

**

**Me: Yeah, typing one-handed cuz I have to hold little Maxie. He got upset, so I picked him up and now he's watching my hand.**

**Koxra: Aww, how cute.**

**Me: Yeah, but typing one-handed isn't easy.

* * *

**

**Once again, 3 reviews for an update.**


	4. Ch3 Caring

**Hope this chapter doesn't take that long to write.

* * *

**

**Karrimo: So, people actually still reading this poor excuse for a story?**

**Me: You don't like anything.**

**Karrimo: Yes I do. I like torture both mental and physical. Especially when I'm doing the torturing.**

**Me: Oh, God, I've created a bastard.**

**Karrimo: Damn straight.**

**Koxra: Can we get to the chapter already?**

**Me: Sure, and I **_**still **_**have yet to get feedback about these little conversation things. Am I wasting my time with them, or do you guys like them? Let me know.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Nikki, and Pocket. Also, the song "Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore" belongs to REO Speedwagon, not me.**

**Warning: Contains bashing of Naminé's artwork. Don't complain because you **_**were **_**warned.**

**Oh, you know what I do each time for the Disclaimer? I just copy and paste it from the previous chapter and modify it if I need to. Why should I bother retyping it?

* * *

**

"Hey, Vilx, you wanna come meet Abby this Saturday?" asked Risox.

"Why me?" asked Vilx.

"Well, Abby at least has an idea of who you are," said Risox.

"I don't know," said Vilx. "Since she lives in Hollow Bastion, what if she hates me?"

"Abby's not like that," said Risox. "Trust me, she'll love you."

"Okay, I guess I'll try it," said Vilx.

"That's the spirit!" Risox exclaimed.

"You let her get hurt and you're in trouble," said Koxra.

"Relax, Kosh," said Risox. "Abby's really nice."

"Sorry, I'm just naturally suspicious of people at first," said Koxra.

"That's okay," said Risox. "I get it."

* * *

"Hey, Zexion, I'm here for my lesson," said Risox, skipping into the library. "Uh, what are you on top of the bookshelf?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," said Zexion shakily.

"Are you okay?" asked Risox.

"Oh, so being on top of a bookshelf automatically means something is wrong?" Zexion retorted.

"Well, yeah, since you don't climb bookshelves on a daily basis," said Risox.

"Look, either deal with that thing or get Lexaeus," said Zexion. "I don't enjoy being up here."

"Deal with what?" asked Risox.

"That!" Zexion snapped, pointing. "Under the table!"

Risox looked. "It's a cockroach."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Risox," said Zexion. "I would appreciate you getting rid of it."

"_That's_ why you're up there?" asked Risox.

"Yes, now please get rid of it," said Zexion. Risox squished it and tossed it in the trashcan. "Thank you." Zexion then climbed down.

"You're afraid of them?" asked Risox.

"I should think that much was obvious," said Zexion. "Lexaeus is the only other person who knows and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I get it," said Risox. "Doesn't leave this room. But, I don't think it's anything to be ashamed of."

"That doesn't mean I want everyone else to know," said Zexion. "Well, shall we start?"

* * *

Vilx was sitting on her bed, sketching the bathroom door which was shut, due to Koxra taking a shower. The Psychic Image calmly sketched the door, listening to her friend sing along with the CD player.

_Even as I wander_

_I'm keepin' you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer that I ever thought I might_

_Cuz I can't fight this feelin' anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_

Vilx smiled to herself. "Mouthy and tough as nails, yet she _loves_ sappy love songs."

"Knock knock," said Demyx.

"Hey, Demyx," said Vilx.

"Whatcha drawin'?" asked Demyx, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Just the door," said Vilx, showing him. "Nothing interesting. Just needed something to draw."

"You're really good at that," said Demyx.

"Well, Koxra said I have more talent in _one pinky _than Naminé did in her _whole body_," said Vilx. "Who _is_ Naminé anyhow?"

"Dunno," said Demyx. "All Kosh would say is that she was the Nobody of Kairi and must've rejoined her or something."

"How would _that_ happen?" asked Vilx.

"Nobody and Somebody were apparently existing at the same time," said Demyx. "It's the same with Roxas. He could take a shortcut and join with Sora."

"What?" Vilx gasped. "He won't, will he?"

Demyx chuckled. "Kosh would kick his ass if he did. I don't think he _would_ even if she _didn't_ threaten him. If he did, he wouldn't be Roxas anymore. He'd be part of Sora and forced to stay inside him and watch _Sora_ live life. That thought just scares him." **(A/N: My thanks to Lakota Tala for coming up with Roxas's fear when she was still reviewing as Tala. I don't think I did **_**exactly**_** what she put, but it's pretty close.)**

"Who would _want_ to do that?" asked Vilx.

"No _sane_ person," said Demyx. "But, for the rest of us, _our_ Others are dead, so _we_ can't have that choice even if we _did_ want it. Kosh not distracting you at all?"

"No," said Vilx. "Her singing is beautiful."

"Yeah, you'd never believe it till you heard it," said Demyx. "No one would guess that from meeting her. So, she give up anything about Naminé?"

"Only that she thinks her artwork was pathetic," said Vilx.

"Ah, I've heard _that_ rant before," said Demyx.

"_What_ rant?" asked Koxra, stepping into Vilx's room fully-dressed. **(A/N: Sorry, felt the need to add the last part in case anyone's thinking dirty thoughts like my brother does. I can never say anything without him getting a sexual pun out of it. It's so annoying!)**

"The one where you hate Naminé's artwork," said Demyx.

"Well, the way she draws people _is_ pathetic," said Koxra. "A _five-year-old_ draws better. I can't say I _ever_ saw her draw a face. She just drew clothes, bodies, and hair, but I never saw faces. Did she have a medical disorder where she couldn't see faces or something?" **(A/N: Yes, there **_**is**_** such a thing. I just can't remember what it's called)**

"Jeez, Kosh, settle down," said Demyx. "We get that you hate her artwork."

"Sorry, but I'm pretty prone to overreacting," said Koxra. "Can't help it. You know if Ris got outta lessons?"

"I think she was roller-blading down the hall with Zexion dashing after her," said Demyx. "He was yelling at her for not thinking again."

"Well, it's not smart to do that inside," Vilx pointed out. "What if she went down the stairs or ran into someone and hurt them and/or herself."

"That's probably why Zexion's chasing her to try and get her to stop," said Koxra. "He cares about her and hates it when she pulls stupid stunts that could get her hurt. She might be fifteen, but I agree with Zexion when he says that she acts like a child."

"Yeah," said Demyx. "Xion and Roxas are the same age as her, but _they_ behave better. Why're you looking for her anyway?"

"We have a mission together tomorrow and I thought I'd spare her having to talk to Wolf-boy," said Koxra.

"Risox, as your superior, I order you to stop roller-blading in the Castle before you hurt yourself and possibly someone else!" snapped Zexion from the hallway.

"I _am_ wearing padding," Risox pointed out.

"_Other_ people aren't, though!" Zexion snapped. "Now, take them off this instant!" There was a scream and a crash. Koxra, Vilx, and Demyx went to investigate. Axel was standing in the hallway, trying to stifle his laughter.

Lexaeus smacked him in the back of the head with a rolled-up magazine. Axel rubbed the spot. "Oww, what the _hell_, Lex?"

"You should make sure they aren't hurt before laughing like an imbecile!" Lexaeus snapped.

"I couldn't help it," said Axel.

Lexaeus rolled his eyes at the Flurry's inability to refrain from laughing at inappropriate times and went to check on the two Nobodies at the end of the hall. "Are you two alright?"

"Surprisingly, yes," said Zexion. "I may possibly have sustained a bruise on my back upon hitting the wall, though."

Risox was across his lap, giggling. "Hey, Zexion, that was hilarious! Let's do it again!"

"Can't you _ever_ take matters seriously?" Zexion snapped.

"Hey, Axel, what happened?" asked Koxra.

"Only one of the funniest things I've ever seen," Axel snickered. "Zex was standing a couple yards away from Ris, facing her. When he told her to take the roller-blades off, she tried to do it while she was rolling toward him. She spun a couple times, then lost her balance and crashed into Zex. Then, they both hit the wall."

Demyx and Koxra laughed, but Vilx looked to the others. "Shouldn't we stop Zexion before he explodes?"

"Yeah, we probably should," said Koxra. "I don't think I've ever seen him _that_ mad."

"You must've been so late on the day they handed out common sense that they ran out, since you clearly don't possess any!" Zexion continued.

"You told me to take them off right at that instant," said Risox.

"Those with common sense _stop_ first!" Zexion went on, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Well, you didn't _say_ that," said Risox.

"I assumed you would be intelligent enough to figure that out on your own, but clearly I give you _way_ too much credit," said Zexion. "Perhaps if I were to draw a diagram, you would make more sense of it, since clearly _words_ don't penetrate that thick skull of yours!"

"Zexion, perhaps it would help if you calmed down," said Lexaeus. "It won't due to say things you don't mean out of anger."

_"Calm down_ when she's more infuriating than a room full of five-year-olds?" said Zexion. "The _five-year-olds_ would have more sense than _ten_ of her put together!"

"Why don't you just go have fun with your room full of five-year-olds, then, since you clearly prefer _them_ over _me_?" Risox snapped, portaling away.

Koxra sighed. "I'll take Risox." She portaled to where she _knew_ the Angel of Midnight would be.

* * *

Koxra spotted Risox sitting at Naught's Skyway. She had squatted down and was trembling. "Ris, you okay?" Koxra asked, sitting down next to her.

Risox wiped her eyes and looked up. "Yeah, fine."

"Oh, bull shit," said Koxra. "You wouldn't be crying if you were fine."

"I just didn't realize he hated me so much," said Risox.

"He doesn't," said Koxra. "You just pushed his buttons too hard."

"Why'd he say that, then?" asked Risox.

"He didn't mean it," said Koxra. "You just pushed him too far. Granted, that _does_ take a lot, but you really get under his skin more than anyone else."

"You really think that's all it is?" asked Risox.

"Yeah," said Koxra. "Don't worry, I'm sure he feels bad about it."

"Even if that's true, I should go apologize for not having the sense to stop first and not taking him seriously," said Risox. "I just realized I could've seriously hurt him."

"At least wait till he cools off," said Koxra.

"I might as well wait till _tomorrow_, then," said Risox. "He looked majorly pissed."

"Yeah, but you'll have to either do it in the morning or around dinner," said Koxra. "_We're_ going to Traverse Town tomorrow."

"Oh, guess I'll wait till we get back, then," said Risox. "Zexion's more easily antagonized in the morning."

"Yeah, why don't we just turn in?" said Koxra.

"Good idea," said Risox. "And thanks for telling me. That way, I don't have to talk to Saix."  
"That was my plan," said Koxra. She watched as Risox headed to her bedroom. _"Zexion _does_ care about her, despite how often she drives him insane. Maybe one day, he'll realize _how much_ he cares."

* * *

_

"Jeez, Zex, I know you're pissed, but _that _was completely uncalled for, got it memorized?" said Axel.

"Yes, I realize that now," said Zexion.

"I _did_ warn you that anger can cause you to say things you don't mean," said Lexaeus.

Zexion sighed. "Yes. I suppose I should've been more in control. _Especially_ since I really upset her."

"What do you mean?" asked Vilx. "I mean, I _know_ she was a little mad, but she probably already forgot about it."

"You weren't looking at her face, Sixteen," said Zexion. "She was on the verge of tears and _that_ was why she left so quickly."

"Excuse the pun, but I didn't know you could _be_ that heartless," said Axel.

"Axel,—," Lexaeus began.

"No, Lexaeus," said Zexion. "Idiot though he is, he's absolutely right. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't really mean it, she just got on my last nerve and I snapped."

"I didn't _think_ you meant it," said Vilx.

"I just hope I didn't upset her too much," said Zexion. "I'm usually in control and that was downright inexcusable. While I scold her on a daily basis, I've never _exploded_ at her before."

"Hey, relax," said Axel. "Kosh went to check on her. And, knowing Ris, she'll bounce right back."

"Zexion, maybe you could try not being so harsh when you're yelling at her," said Vilx. "Maybe, if you reasoned with her, she would respond better."

"It's worth a try," said Zexion. "I don't know how else to reach her. Almost everything is a joke or a game to her. Sometimes I don't think she knows how to be serious which is why she frequently reminds me of a child."

"Zexion, it may _seem_ like she can shake things off easily, but I've noticed she's fragile deep down," said Lexaeus. "And, despite her childish behavior, she _is_ quite brilliant."

"Yeah, probably one of the few people in the Castle who understands what you're talking about most of the time," said Axel.

"Well, I'll admit she's quick to pick things up and always seems like she understands all of what I'm telling her," said Zexion. "If it weren't for her pranks and risk-taking tendencies, she would possibly be another me."

"She likes having fun, but she goes overboard a lot," said Axel. "And _you_ rarely have fun, so you two kinda balance each other out in a way."

"I suppose," said Zexion. "If she would take fewer risks, my day would be complete."

_"He's so in denial,"_ Axel thought. _"He cares for her more than he'd ever be willing to admit." _

"Well, I suppose I'll speak with her tomorrow, seeing as it's gotten so late," said Zexion. _"She can be ridiculously annoying, but I only yell at her when she does stupid things like roller-blading in the Castle because she could hurt herself. Hold on, why does it matter to me if she does? Do I actually _care_ for her?"

* * *

_

**And, there you have it, chapter 3. I was originally gonna end the chapter with Koxra's line, but I wrote a little more and I even typed in some lines that I didn't originally write in the notebook. I just put extra lines in cuz I'd be really mad if I wrote less than 6 pages and those lines helped me reach that.**

**About the fight, I just **_**had **_**to do it. While Risox annoys the hell out of Zexion, he really cares about her. He just has a hard time showing it, hence getting angry that she has no concern for her own safety.**

**Once again, three reviews, please.**


	5. Ch4 The Explosion

**Hooray for me, I started a new notebook! This is the 3rd ****one I started for Fanfiction stories. If only I could get my novel muse back now.

* * *

**

**Koxra: How long has it been since you updated?**

**Me: Hey, gimme a break. It's not **_**my **_**fault reviews take forever to come in.**

**Axel: Thought you weren't complaining about that anymore.**

**Me: I'm not. Not really, anyway. I'm being more patient and kinda giving off an "I don't really care how long I have to wait, as long as I get reviews".**

**Karrimo: Right, how's that working for you?**

**Me: Pretty good actually. I've been struggling through writing the sequel to this. I'm only on chapter 2.**

**Karrimo: Still?**

**Me: Yep. It's taking me a ridiculously long time to write it. Max playing with my pencil doesn't help.**

**Karrimo: I told you to kick him off the bed if he pisses you off.**

**Me: Are you nice to **_**any **_**animals?**

**Karrimo: Hey, at least I don't go around hanging cats and bragging about it like those immature neighbors of yours.**

**Me: Yeah, thank God for that. I hate those assholes. I'd call the cops on them if I had proof.**

**Karrimo: Or I could go kill them. They think they're so high and mighty picking on defenseless animals. I know I'm a douche, but I'm a douche with morals. Beating animals is about as low as beating up kids.**

**Me: Amen to that, but you're not killing anyone. It's against the Ten Commandments.**

**Karrimo: What the hell do I care? I'm an atheist.**

**Me: Oh, yeah, how'd I forget that? It's kinda weird that I'm a pretty strict Lutheran and I created a character who is an atheist.**

**Axel: Get on with the story! People are waiting!**

**Me: Right, sorry.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Nikki, and Pocket.

* * *

**

"Lexaeus, where is Risox?" asked Zexion.

"I believe she and Koxra left for Traverse Town roughly ten minutes ago," said Lexaeus. "You'll have to wait until they return."

Zexion sighed. "Well, I suppose I _deserve_ having to wait. I guess I'll just head out."

"Without breakfast?" asked Lexaeus.

"I'm not hungry," said Zexion, portaling away.

"He seemed pretty down," said Xigbar. "He must care about Sunshine _a lot_ to feel so bad about it."

"Our little Zex is becoming a man," said Axel.

"Axel, you're not his father," said Xion.

"So?" said Axel. "It's fun to talk about him that way."

"Pardon the pun, but he seemed a bit heartbroken to me," said Luxord.

"Yeah, he did," said Roxas.

"Man, the atmosphere got depressing all of a sudden," said Demyx.

"It'll blow over once they talk about it," said Axel.

"I hope they can both focus until they get a chance to talk, though," said Vilx.

"Enough of your petty gossiping and more doing your missions," said Saix. "I won't have mindless chit-chat while there's work to be done."

"Is it too much to ask that we finish eating first?" asked Axel.

"You _would_ be finished, had you not been gossiping," said Saix. "Perhaps I should have a talk with Six about his behavior."

"Saix, leave him alone," said Xigbar. "It'll resolve itself soon enough. Give the kid a break."

"You actually sounded educated, Two," said Saix.

"Hey, it can happen from time to time," said Xigbar. "Alright, anyone who's done, get going before Saix throws a fit."

"As I have no emotions, 'throwing a fit', as you put it, is impossible," said Saix.

"Xig, don't argue with the brainless," said Axel. "It's not fair to match half a brain against none."

"I'm warning you, Eight!" Saix snapped. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Axel taunted.

"Flamesilocks, that's enough," said Xigbar.

"Well, if he _really_ has no emotions, it shouldn't matter _what_ I say, got it memorized?" said Axel.

"Just get goin'," said Xigbar.

"Fine," Axel grumbled. "Ruin my fun, why don't you?"

* * *

"Where do all these Neoshadows keep coming from?" asked Risox, killing another with one of her swords.

"Got me," said Koxra. "But there has to be a boss somewhere around here. We kill _that_, we decrease the number of Heartless."

"The sooner we get this done, the better," said Risox. "I'm exhausted already."

"Yeah, _I've_ almost reached my limit too," said Koxra. "Look, there's a Clay Armor!"

"Yeah, but something's funny about it," said Risox. "It's _way_ bigger than normal."

"Doesn't change the fact that we have to kill it," said Koxra.

"True," said Risox. "I'll send darkness at it while you attack the head."

"Oh shit," said Koxra.

"What?" asked Risox.

"A Barrier Master," said Koxra.

"Alright, new plan," said Risox. "How about you kill the Barrier Master while I keep the Clay Armor busy? Then, we can kill it when the Barrier Master's barrier is gone."

"Yeah, killing those things solves the problem of chasing them to knock their book away," said Koxra. "But, be careful, the Clay Armor's tough. Don't get hit a lot or you could fade."

"Yeah, yeah, you worry too much, Kosh," said Risox. They both went to attack their targets.

After a long while, Koxra had defeated the Barrier Master and the barrier was gone. "What now? This thing's bigger than normal and _neither_ of us are giants."

"Climb a building while I aim dark blasts at the head, or cast magic at it," said Risox, dodging another blow from the Clay Armor. Koxra did so as Risox continued making full use of her dark element.

Koxra arrived at the top of a building and jumped onto the Clay Armor. She then began attacking it with her pen. After a while, it fell over and exploded. A heart floated away and the two Nobodies were knocked away, due to the explosion.

Koxra sat up and felt pain in her left arm. A short, metal pole was lodged in it. "Oh, that's just _perfect_. Well, _the rest_ of me seems fine. Now, where's Ris?" She spotted Risox. "Oh, dear God."

Risox was unconscious. Her left arm and right leg were twisted. Some debris was on top of her. "I can't help her by myself," said Koxra. "_Especially_ not with one arm. I gotta get help." She opened a portal and walked through it.

* * *

"Axel, if you don't stop pacing, you'll wear down the floor," said Roxas.

"Remember what happened _last time_ she was late, Rox?" said Axel. "She got caught by some demented witch!"

"But she was _one day_ late then," said Roxas. "Her and Risox are only _one hour_ behind schedule. Maybe they just got held up a bit."

"She's a known injury-magnet!" Axel snapped.

"Check her proof if it makes you feel better, then," said Roxas. A portal opened. "See, that's probably them now." Koxra fell out of the portal, but didn't close it.

"Kosh!" Axel panicked, running to her. He knelt down. "Is your arm the only thing that looks serious?"

"Yeah, but never mind _me_," said Koxra. "Ris is hurt bad! You gotta help her! She's trapped under rubble!"

"What, are you sure?" asked Axel.

"_No_, I'm lying!" Koxra snapped. "What do you _think_? Just, someone go help her!"

"Ah, Demyx, perfect timing," said Axel. "You and Roxas go through there and help Risox while _I_ take Kosh to Vexen."

"Okay, c'mon, Rox," said Demyx. He and Roxas went through the portal Koxra had left open and closed it behind them. Koxra was using her right arm to try and push herself to her feet.

"Easy there, Kosh," said Axel. "You're obviously tired and in pain, so let me help."

"Well, I don't seem to be getting anywhere anyhow," said Koxra. "Think you can pull this out?"

Axel helped her up. "I think it would be safer to let Vexen do it. You could bleed to death if it's done wrong."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," said Koxra. They made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

"There she is!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Man, she looks horrible," said Roxas.

"Think you can hold the debris up while I drag her out?" asked Demyx.

"No problem," said Roxas. "Just ease her out gently so you don't make it worse."

"I'll try," said Demyx. Roxas lifted the debris and Demyx grabbed Risox under the arms and gently dragged her out. He then carefully picked her up. "Hey, Rox, mind opening a portal to the infirmary?" Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh, sure," said Roxas, doing so. "And take it easy. Vexen'll help her."

"Sorry, I can't help it," Demyx said, still shedding tears. "Seeing a friend hurt this bad just sets me off."

"Well, the sooner we get back, the sooner Vexen can help her," said Roxas.

"True," said Demyx. They walked through the portal.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to ask _you_ of all people to do this, Axel, but put that cloth over the wound and apply pressure the _second_ I remove this pole," said Vexen. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ dumb," said Axel. "Ready when you are."

"Alright, then, on the count of three," said Vexen. "One, two, three." He pulled the pole out of Koxra's arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Axel then immediately put a large cloth over the wound and applied pressure while Vexen went to get supplies. He returned minutes later and cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the wound. "You are off-duty for about three weeks, Fifteen."

"I don't need a sling?" asked Koxra.

"No," said Vexen. "Consider yourself fortunate. I recommend you spend the night here, despite the fact that I'd prefer you _weren't_ here."

"Thanks, Frigimon," said Koxra.

"And that's precisely _why_ I'd rather not have you in here!" Vexen snapped. A portal opened.

"There's your next patient, Vexen," said Axel. Vexen sighed and went to wash his hands. Sure enough, Roxas came out of the portal, followed by Demyx carrying Risox.

"Sit her on that table over there, Nine," said Vexen, without looking up. Demyx did so and wiped his tears. Vexen rolled his eyes at the display of emotion. He then walked over to where Risox had been placed. "It's plain to see that her arm and leg are broken. Her breathing is normal, but she will need x-rays to verify the extent of the damage. It's a pity that I have no assistance."

"What, where's Zexion?" asked Roxas, for the Schemer assisted Vexen quite frequently.

"On a mission," said Vexen. "He won't return until tomorrow."

"I'll help," said Roxas.

"As long as you follow my instructions _exactly_, Thirteen," said Vexen.

"No problem," said Roxas.

"Very well," said Vexen. "Nine, _you_ can help by keeping Axel out of my way."

"Sure thing," said Demyx.

"How insulting," said Axel. "What do I do that makes you want me out of the way?"

"It would be a shorter list if you listed all the things you _don't_ do to get in the way," said Vexen.

"Oh, that _hurt_," said Axel, putting a hand over his chest.

"I'd rather not discuss how we lack emotions at the moment, so I suggest you be silent if you want me to help Seventeen," said Vexen.

"Fine, I'll just bug you later, then," said Axel.

"Oh, dammit," said Koxra, attempting to get up.

"Whoa, hold it," said Axel, putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her on the bed. "Where do you think _you're _going?"

"I have a report to give and I need a shower," said Koxra.

"You completed the mission, right?" asked Axel.

"Yeah," said Koxra.

"_I'll_ tell Xemnas, then," said Axel. "It won't be good if you collapse in the hallway on the way to his office with as tired as you are."

"What about my shower, then?" asked Koxra.

"I'll go get Vilx and tell her to keep an eye on you," said Axel.

"I'm not _that_ tired," said Koxra.

"Still, you _fell_ into the Grey Area, so I'd feel safer if someone was keeping an eye on you," said Axel. Sensing that further arguing would be pointless, Koxra dropped the topic.

"Don't let the bandage get wet, Fifteen," said Vexen.

"Don't you have water-proof bandages or something?" asked Koxra.

"Unfortunately, no I don't," said Vexen.

"How do I keep it dry, then?" asked Koxra.

"That's _your_ problem as _you_ are the one who can't be without a shower for _one day_," said Vexen.

"I don't feel right when I _don't_ take a shower, so excuse me for not wanting to go to bed smelling like week-old garbage or last year's gym socks," said Koxra.

"You don't smell _that_ bad," said Axel. "Sure you smell, but you don't reek. But, as for your problem, how about saran wrap? I'll make a stop in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Axel," said Koxra.

"No problem," said Axel, portaling away.

"Demyx, how's Ris?" asked Koxra.

"Far as I can tell, Vexen's got things under control," said Demyx. "The only thing that he can't seem to fix right now is the fact that she won't wake up."

"Well, she could've hit her head," said Koxra.

"If _that's_ the case, what if she hit it too hard and won't wake up or has amnesia, or something like that?" asked Demyx.

"If she ends up having amnesia, I can fix that easily," said Koxra. "And, relax, I'm pretty sure she didn't hit her head _that_ hard. Besides, she's tough."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about her," said Demyx. "How can _you_ not be?"

"I worry just like normal people," said Koxra. "I'm just not very good at showing it, so it seems like I don't worry."

"What happened anyway?" asked Demyx.

"The Clay Armor we fought was larger than normal," said Koxra. "About a good ten feet larger _at least_. After it was defeated, it exploded and knocked us backward instead of fading like a normal Heartless. It took us completely by surprise."

"You're lucky _you_ weren't hurt worse, Kosh," said Demyx. "You should tell Axel to tell Xemnas that when he gets back with Vilx and that saran wrap."

"Oh, yeah, I can't believe I left that out," said Koxra.

"With Risox being hurt and all, you probably weren't thinking clearly," said Demyx.

"Yeah, that's probably it," said Koxra. "I wonder what made it explode like that. And why was it so big?"

"Xemnas'll probably have to send some of us to figure that out," said Demyx. "But, since you got rid of it already, I don't know if we'll find much of anything."

"He'll try anyhow," said Koxra. "He doesn't like when he can't come up with an explanation for something that happened. He thinks he has to know everything."

"I just hope _I'm_ not one of the unlucky people he sends out to look for nothing," said Demyx. "I've been trying to finish a new song, but I keep getting interrupted. Whether it's Axel telling me to knock it off so he can sleep, or Saix and Xemnas telling me to go on a mission, I get a very limited amount of free time."

"You _have_ been remembering to eat, haven't you?" asked Koxra.

"Yeah," said Demyx. "I know Axel would kill me if I didn't."

"I think he'd be more likely to chain you to a chair and force-feed you first," said Koxra. "But, then, yeah, he'd probably kill you."

"Oh, thanks," said Demyx. "I feel _so_ much better now."

"Hey, just stating facts here," said Koxra.

"Well, maybe sometimes you should keep your facts to yourself," said Demyx. "There are just certain things that are better left unsaid."

"And yet I'm gonna say them anyway," said Koxra. A portal opened and Axel and Vilx stepped out of it. "Hey, guys."

"Dear Kingdom Hearts, are you two alright?" asked Vilx.

"Oh, sure, Vilx, we're only in here for fun," said Koxra. "We're actually perfectly fine."

"Well, I should be relieved that you still feel well enough to be sarcastic," said Vilx. "What about Risox?"

"Only serious problem really is the fact that she didn't wake up," said Koxra.

"Oh, Kosh, here's that saran wrap," said Axel, tossing it to her.

"Thanks," said Koxra. "Oh, and you might wanna tell Xemnas that that Clay Armor was about ten feet larger than normal and it exploded when we beat it."

"No wonder you guys got hurt," said Axel. "Well, I'll go tell him that." He portaled away.

"I wonder how Zexion'll react when he hears about Ris," said Demyx.

"We'll find out tomorrow," said Koxra.

* * *

"Finally, that's the last of the Neoshadows," said Zexion, panting. "Now, I'd best give my report." He portaled back to the Castle and knocked on Xemnas's door.

"Enter," said Xemnas. He looked up as Zexion came in. "I take it your mission went well, Six?"

"Yes, Superior," said Zexion. "The Neoshadows around the palace in the Land of Dragons have all been eliminated."

"Most excellent," said Xemnas. "You are dismissed."

Zexion left and ran into the Silent Hero in the hallway. "I know that look. What's happened?"

"Risox has been injured," said Lexaeus.

* * *

**Okay, how's **_**that **_**for a cliff-hanger? I had to do the same thing I did last chapter. I added in lines that I didn't write to make it equal 6 pages. Originally, the part where Demyx talks about his music and the part where Axel returns to the infirmary with Vilx and saran wrap weren't written, so I had to improvise as I typed.

* * *

**

**Karrimo: Yeah, like people care about you improvising.**

**Me: Oh shut up.

* * *

**

**Three reviews, please.**


	6. Ch5 A Bit of Admittance and Recklessness

**Man, the last couple chapters have been roughly the same length. That's a bit freaky.

* * *

**

**Me: Okay, my apologies in advance for this, but full-blown rant at the end.**

**Koxra: Why?**

**Me: Well, it has to do with you, so could you like go elsewhere? I mean, **_**I'm **_**offended and **_**I'm **_**not even the main subject. It's just something an ignorant and misinformed person on deviantart said.**

**Koxra: Yeah, sure. I'm not hot on getting pissed off at someone I can't even beat the shit out of. If they're gonna be jerks, they should at least do it near you so you can kick their asses.**

**Me: Well, I think it's **_**because **_**she was talking to me online that she said that. In real life, if someone said something like what she said, it would literally take all the restraint I can muster not to kick her ass.**

**Axel: And, I think it's time for the story before these two get out of hand.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Abby, Nikki, and Pocket.

* * *

**

"What?" asked Zexion in disbelief. "She's hurt? But how?"

"Come to the infirmary," said Lexaeus. "If Risox is conscious, _she_ can tell you. If not, Koxra will be there visiting and she was with her during the mission."

_"I never expected this," _Zexion thought. _"Is this feeling worry? Perhaps I _do_ care for her, despite the fact that she constantly gets on my nerves. Why am I standing here thinking about it? I have to see how she is!" _

"Kosh, what happened?" asked Risox.

"Well, at least you finally woke up," said Koxra. "The Clay Armor exploded, remember?"

"I think," said Risox. "What happened to your arm?"

"Vexen had to pull a pole out of it," said Koxra. "Your head feel any better?"

"Yeah," said Risox. "Let me guess: my arm, leg, and a couple ribs are broken?"

"Yeah, that's what Vexen said," said Koxra.

"How'd Zexion react?" asked Risox.

"Oh, sorry, Ris, he's on a mission," said Koxra. "He's supposed to be back soon, so he'll find out then."

"Man, sucks to be him right now, huh?" said Risox.

"I think it sucks to be _you_ more right now," said Koxra. "_You're_ the one stuck in the infirmary."

"For how long?" asked Risox.

"Vexen said about three months," said Koxra.

"Well, lucky me," said Risox. "I get a vacation."

"You're taking this very well," said Koxra.

"Well, getting pissed or upset won't change anything," said Risox. Zexion burst in the door and leaned on the nearest bedpost, panting like he had run a marathon.

"Jeez, Zexion, did you run the _whole way_?" asked Koxra. "You could've used a portal."

"Yes, Fifteen, I realize that," said Zexion. "However, rational thought had temporarily abandoned me."

"Man, you came to see me?" said Risox. "I guess I'm getting popular."

"Ahem, that's…part of the reason," said Zexion, walking over and blushing in embarrassment. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. Angry as I was, I had no right to say what I said. Yes, your childish and reckless behavior annoys me, but I didn't mean what I said."

"It's okay," said Risox. "I'm sorry too. I realize that my goofing around could've seriously hurt you."

"Is this one of those rare moments in which you show a different side of your personality?" asked Zexion.

"I'd say it probably is," said Risox. "Maybe if I listened to it more, I could avoid being stupid."

"Well, learning from your mistakes makes you smarter than _Axel_ at least," said Zexion.

"How rude!" said Axel, entering the infirmary. "Insulting me when I'm not here again!"

"Behind your back or to your face," said Koxra. "What's the difference, Axel? He does _both_."

"Well, he _is_ constantly _asking_ for insults with his idiotic behavior," said Zexion.

"Oh, admit it," said Axel. "You like me and you know it."

"I'll admit that it would be rather boring without you around," said Zexion.

"See, I knew it!" said Axel.

"All he said was that it would be boring without you here," said Roxas, walking in.

"Yeah, but that's Zexion-speak for 'I like you'," said Koxra.

"Bit oblivious, aren't you, Roxas?" Risox teased.

Roxas sat a plate next to her. "What, no 'Thank you for getting me dinner, Roxas'?"

"Rox, you didn't get her a drink," said Axel

"Oh, how supportive of you, Axel," said Roxas. "Pointing out what I did wrong and not even _mentioning_ what I did right."

"Roxas, stop PMSing," said Koxra.

"Well, I'd appreciate a little _gratitude_!" Roxas snapped, exiting.

"Don't forget the drink!" Axel yelled. He was answered by a loud groan.

"Axel, getting Thirteen in an even worse mood isn't something I'd advise," said Zexion.

"Hey, the kid needs messed with every so often," said Axel. "And what was up with earlier, Zex? Lex said you just took off in the direction of the infirmary after he told you about Ris."

"What I do is none of your business!" said Zexion. "I was…concerned."

"Can't hide under the 'I don't care' attitude forever, huh?" said Axel.

"Yes, I was concerned!" Zexion snapped. "There, happy?"

"Very much so," said Axel, grinning.

Zexion sighed. "You get amusement out of the strangest things."

"_I_ thought you getting flustered was pretty funny too," Risox giggled.

Zexion put his hand on his forehead. "Why do I constantly spend time in the presence of people whose sole purpose in life seems to be to humiliate me on a daily basis?"

"Because you love us," said Risox.

"Oh, guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier," said Roxas, entering with a glass of water.

"It's okay," said Koxra. "You were suffering from brief male PMS."

"Something like that," said Roxas, giving Risox the water.

"Thanks, and sorry for earlier," said Risox. "I was caught up in teasing Zexion."

"Unfortunately, that seems to be one of her favorite pastimes," said Zexion.

"Hey, Zex, you've been dealing with it _this_ long," said Axel. "So, Roxas, what's eating you?"

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night," said Roxas. "Because of _that_, I blew my mission, so Xemnas was pissed. And then, Xaldin starts playing twenty questions with me while I was getting food for Risox. 'Thirteen, where are you going with that food?' 'Dinner is eaten in the kitchen.' And _then_, I had to walk by an extremely scary sight: Marluxia eating oysters."

"You poor soul," said Koxra. "I'd imagine that took years off your life."

"Too true," said Roxas.

Demyx burst in. "Hey, guys, I just thought of a way to clean the floors and have fun while doing it! Axel, you and me get the second floor today. Xiggy's cleaning the ceilings and Luxord and Larxene already started on the first floor."

"So, what's your brilliant idea?" asked Axel. Demyx produced two pairs of big sponges. "How is a _sponge_ fun, Dem?"

"We tie them to our feet and slide up and down the hall," said Demyx.

"Awesome, count me in!" Axel exclaimed.

"If you idiots fall and break your necks, you only have yourselves to blame," said Zexion.

"As long as they stay away from the stairs, I don't really see a problem," said Koxra. "Just give me a chance to get a camcorder, guys. I want footage of this." She portaled away as Axel and Demyx went into the hallway to wait.

"Why do I bother trying to reason with them?" Zexion asked.

"Because you actually _do_ care what happens to them?" Risox offered.

"Perhaps, but I should probably give up since they never listen anyway," said Zexion.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I _have_ to see this!" Roxas exclaimed, running out the door.

"Those two are a horrible influence on him," said Zexion.

"What about Kosh?" asked Risox.

"Fifteen isn't much better," said Zexion. "She _is_ more sensible, but she _still_ supports their antics."

"Well, hey, Zexion, you gotta live a little," said Risox. "Heck, if I wasn't stuck here, _I'd_ be doing that too."

"That much does not surprise me at all," said Zexion. "Why can't you find things to do that are _less_ dangerous?"

"I'm a risk-taker," said Risox. "Other than _that_, I just _love_ making people laugh. Especially poor Vilx. _She_ seems to get upset quite a bit. It seems to happen _a lot_ when I bring up Hollow Bastion."

"That's understandable," said Zexion.

"How?" asked Risox.

"Talking about _that_ reminds her of a past she'd rather forget," said Zexion.

"Was it _that_ bad?" asked Risox. "I mean, I know she was picked on, but I get the feeling that something _else_ happened in addition to that."

"It did," said Zexion. "She lived with her father and he abused her."

"I never _knew_ that," said Risox. "But, wait, couldn't Kosh erase those memories?"

"Fifteen _tried_ mentioning that," said Zexion. "However, Sixteen chose to retain those memories."

"She's got guts to do that," said Risox.

"Indeed," said Zexion.

"Wait, how can she still go there without running into her father, then?" asked Risox.

"Fifteen wiped her father's memory," said Zexion. "He no longer recognizes her nor recalls having a daughter."

"How could she not want him hurt or something?" asked Risox.

"Sixteen is uncommonly forgiving by nature," said Zexion. "She doesn't believe in causing harm to others, no matter how much they wronged her."

"I'll admit _this_, Vilx is probably the nicest person I ever met," said Risox. "It's hard to imagine _anyone_ wanting to hurt her, let alone her own _father_."

"Unfortunately, Risox, there _are_ people like that," said Zexion.

* * *

"Hey, Risox, how are you?" asked Vilx.

"Same as yesterday, I guess," said Risox. "Oh shit, I forgot about Abby!"

"You can't go see her like _this_," said Vilx.

"Sure I can," said Risox. "There's a wheelchair over there. You can push me."

"But _I'm_ not much of a defense," said Vilx. "What if we would get attacked?"

"Oh, Vilx, you don't suck," said Risox.

"I'd feel safer if _someone else_ was with us too," said Vilx.

"Why not go see if Kosh is busy, then?" Risox suggested.

"She's still off-duty because of her arm," said Vilx. "What if we got attacked? How could she help with her arm like that?"

"_You_ can push me," said Risox. "If we get attacked, you distract them and Kosh can just wipe their memories. Just see what she thinks."

"Oh, I'm afraid she'll agree to it," said Vilx.

"Who agree to what?" asked Koxra, entering.

"You agree to coming with Vilx and me as a memory-wiping body guard," said Risox. "We're going to see Abby."

"Sounds fun," said Koxra. "And, yeah, I won't be able to do anything useful in a fight right now _except_ wipe memories, but that should be enough."

"This is what I was afraid of," said Vilx.

"C'mon, Vilx, we have about as much of a chance of _actually_ getting attacked as _Axel_ does at being a contestant on _The Biggest Loser_," said Koxra. "Not gonna happen." The other two gave her strange looks. "It's a reality show where overweight people compete to lose the most weight."

"Oh, yeah," said Risox. "That makes sense cuz Axel's a twig."

"Speaking of Axel, if he finds out I'm doing this, he'll have my ass," said Koxra.

"I thought he already _did_ in a manner of speaking," said Risox.

"That's not funny in the _least bit_," said Koxra. "I suggest you change your attitude before I break your _other arm_."

"That sounds fun," said Risox.

"Uh, guys, if we don't go now, someone might notice," said Vilx.

"Right, let's go," said Risox. Vilx helped her into the wheelchair and opened a portal. She then pushed her through with Koxra following.

* * *

"Risox, what happened?" asked Abby.

"Just a slip-up," said Risox. "I'll be fine in a couple months. Just in time for my birthday!"

Abby sighed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"This is Vilx and Koxra," said Risox, pointing to each one. "Guys, this is Abby."

"Hey," said Koxra.

"Hi," Vilx muttered.

"Nice to meet you," said Abby.

"Vilx is the one who used to be named Liv," said Risox. "As you probably already guessed, she's a bit shy."

"That's okay," said Abby. "I can tell the poor thing's been through a lot. Right?"

"Yes," said Vilx softly.

"Hey, you're a lot better off now," said Koxra. "Larxene wasn't picking on you again, right?"

"No, she doesn't bug me much anymore," said Vilx.

"Good, cuz she'd be in for an ass-kicking if she did," said Koxra.

"Please don't," said Vilx. "It's not really a bother."

"Well, Ab, we can't stay too long," said Risox. "Kosh's boyfriend doesn't like it when she sneaks off without telling him."

"Hey, messing with him can be fun," said Koxra. "Kinda like _you_ messing with Zexion."

"Yes, I _love_ messing with him," said Risox.

"He's the one who came to get you last time, right?" asked Abby. "What's the story with you two?"

"What do you mean?" asked Risox.

Koxra smacked herself in the face. "Are you _really_ that dense, Ris? She meant, 'Are you dating?'."

"Oh," said Risox. "Not that _I_ know of."

"Well, Zexion's not really the type to be open about _anything_ and _you're_ too naïve to make a move," said Koxra.

"Hey!" Risox said. "I am not!"

"Yes you are," said Koxra. "And Zexion probably can't get a word in with you talking all the time."

Risox stuck her tongue out at Koxra. "I _like_ talking."

"Yep, _everyone_ knows you do cuz it's hard to get you to shut up," said Koxra.

"What do _you_ think, Vilx?"

"Well, it doesn't bother _me_," said Vilx. "After years of being picked on, it's kinda nice having people to talk to who _don't_ wanna pick on me. I'm still getting used to it."

"Oh yeah," said Koxra. "And I forgot you don't have a 'mean' setting."

"No, she doesn't," Risox giggled.

* * *

"Hey, Bookworm, what's the problem?" asked Xigbar.

"You haven't seen Risox, have you?" asked Zexion. "She wasn't in the infirmary."

"Well, I didn't see her rolling around anywhere," said Xigbar. "You sure she's not hiding from you as a joke?"

"Why would she do that when she knows how worried—ahem, I mean how juvenile and ridiculous it is to do that?" asked Zexion. "_Especially _in _her_ condition?"

"Never know with Sunshine," said Xigbar, grinning at Zexion's slip.

"Is something amusing, Two?" asked Zexion.

"Nope, nothing," said Xigbar, snickering.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I have no time for nonsense, Two."

"Chill, dude," said Xigbar. "Did you ask Princess?"

"Fifteen has disappeared as well," said Zexion. "So has _Sixteen_."

"Whoa, I'd hate to be the one to tell Flamesilocks she ran off," said Xigbar. "Tidal-wave wouldn't go crazy. Frantic maybe, but not crazy."

"Risox and I will have a long talk when I find her," said Zexion.

* * *

**Oh, look out, Ris, Zexion's after you. And he will most likely give you a long lecture.

* * *

**

Okay, Koxra has been accused of being a Mary-Sue, but I don't think the person was very nice or reasonable about it, so I'm disagreeing. Anyhow, I'm putting the messages related to it here word for word including a rant where I analyze her response, but I've never sent this analysis to her since I really don't want to start an argument as much as I want to vent out anger, so it will most likely not be sent. My ranting= **(text)**

**Original Message I sent for evaluation:**

i don't see it as a FULL self-insert, just half of one since it's HALF my personality. i think that quiz needs to get the bugs out of it because there can't be a possible way to score in the right range. contrary to popular belief, there IS a difference between a self-insert and a Mary-Sue; i looked it up. anyway, here's the profile:  
Name: Somebody: Kora Bloom (i don't see how naming her Somebody after my fanfiction username is being Mary-Sueish; i came up with this name when i was 12 and before i started writing fanfiction; so, i've had this name in my head for use for 7 years already)  
Nobody: Koxra (pronounced 'Koshra') (this is the name i use since she's no longer her Somebody and i have no plans to portray her as such in the future) (nicknamed Kosh; this nickname wasn't intentional at first, but it just stuck after a while)  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Organization Number: XV  
Appearance: shoulder-length, cerulean-blue hair, her eyes are the same color, average body weight for her age and build, she's five feet, three inches tall  
Personality: stubborn, joking, disrespectful, speaks her mind, strong-willed, has a temper, can be caring and compassionate as well (mostly toward cats)  
Main Obsession: writing novels  
Element: memories (her power is more efficient than Naminé's; she doesn't have to draw or write things to use her power; she just concentrates and can give memories or take them away and no one has to sleep in a dumb little pod for a year for her to fix memories (i'm not bashing Namine here, i just think her power would be better if the creators bothered to work out those kinks); she can also ensure that all previous memories remain intact if she so desires)  
Weapon: silver pen that she can change sizes to write with or fight (so it can be a sword or a normal pen)  
Title: The Writer of Lives  
Background: She knows about Kingdom Hearts from her Other. When she was nine, she was diagnosed with OCD, but didn't learn of it until she was seventeen. She never had many friends and turned to writing to ease her loneliness. Her OCD symptoms are based on my own.  
i have made simple changes so that she doesn't exactly copy that half of me, but it's pretty close. i was surprised when a lot of people who read the story i introduced her in actually loved her. i didn't expect them to.

sorry if i made this too long and you don't want to read it all.

**Her response:**

She's a generic Fixer Sue. Not as unbearable as a normal Sue, but still one.

Why so?

Because first of all there are no bugs in the quiz, if you get a high score; you got a high score, that's all there is it to it. There are characters with high scores that aren't considered mary-sues, well, yours isn't one of them but that's not the point.

Yes there is a great difference between self-inserts and Mary-Sues, but when it comes to amateur writters such as yourself, making a self insert pretty much grants you a cute little Sue by default. Because you're not making a character, for the sake of making a "character" but for the sake of inserting yourself in a fandom/or quite closer to your case, "fixing" things you thought weren't right enough.

There's also no such thing as "half-self insert" or "full-self insert"; there are "characters" that just happened to share some of their character traits with you and "self inserts".

Now to the story inconsistencies~

1)You came up with the name when you were 12 and insist on it.

2)"Organization Number: XV." It's Organization "13" for a reason, yes, I'm aware of Xion, who's the 14th member of Organization "13", but guess, what? She's a typical canon Sue~! And that's one of the reasons why~

3)"cerulean-blue hair, her eyes are the same color" You had me at cerulean~ Plus, curtains match the windows? Be more creative please.

4)"Personality: stubborn, joking, disrespectful, speaks her mind, strong-willed, has a temper, can be caring and compassionate as well" So like... Naruto? or /insertgenericprotagonisthere/?

5)"Main Obsession: writing novels" Yup! That really suits her personality! And she finds time even though she's a Nobody and has to like, fight Heartless. Oh, and Nobodies don't really have emotions, what exactly is she going to write? And where the hell will she sell the novels if she writes them? She's a Nobody, that's her job. Not writting novels.

6a) "Element: memories (her power is more efficient than Naminé's..."  
Fixer-Sue on the loose~! Ok first of all Namime's power was pretty efficient, it takes time to put a head back in the order it was, like how it takes time time to overcome severe amnesia and mental trauma. Cause that's what Namine had to fix. And a year is pretty fast mind you. Having powers is not "SHOOP DA WHOOOP!" you know.

6b) "she doesn't have to draw or write things to use her power; she just concentrates and can give memories or take them away" How does she know which memories to take? What if she erases memories close to them by mistake? Wait, you think merely _desiring_ something is enough for it to happen?lol What do you think the whole point of Namine's drawing memories out was? _Isolating them and taking notes._You made your character omnipotent over other's minds. You took Namine's brilliant mind powers and fucked them up, bravo.

7)"Weapon: silver pen that she can change sizes to write with or fight" Hmm, I recall weapons getting summoned in and out like the keyblade, but shifting size? No I don't think so. And how does she fight with a_pen_?

8)"Title: The Writer of Lives"

What.

9)"When she was nine, she was diagnosed with OCD, but didn't learn of it until she was seventeen. She never had many friends and turned to writing to ease her loneliness. Her OCD symptoms are based on my own."  
And why does all this insist when she's a Nobody and has no emotions or actual character? And, so there was the self-insert part hiding~! My advice is to give your OCD to a character that isn't a self-insert, preferably a boy, so you feel even more distant from him. That way you may actual learn how to make a non-self-insert character, while still giving them some of traits every now and then.

10)She doesn't need minor changes, she needs to get scrapped and you need to make a completely new OC, since usually characters that are Sues once, are Sues forever.

11) If you got pissed off reading all this, and want to bash some sense into me on how your character is by no means a Mary-Sue;

**Your character is a Mary-Sue and it's final.**

**My rant response that hasn't been sent and probably won't be:**

"Because first of all there are no bugs in the quiz, if you get a high score; you got a high score, that's all there is it to it." **(Uh, excuse me, there ARE bugs in the quiz. This is taken directly from the top of the quiz "Furthermore, this test has never been nor probably will be perfect. At best, I can only offer it as a guide, not an instruction manual." So, yeah, you're obviously in denial or have reading problems. If there are no bugs, why is this statement on the test?)**

"There are characters with high scores that aren't considered mary-sues, well, yours isn't one of them but that's not the point." **(Okay, I was just asking a question and you feel the need to bash my character? If you can't advise without bashing I don't know how you expect to be taken seriously).**

"Yes there is a great difference between self-inserts and Mary-Sues, but when it comes to amateur writters such as yourself, making a self insert pretty much grants you a cute little Sue by default. Because you're not making a character, for the sake of making a "character" but for the sake of inserting yourself in a fandom/or quite closer to your case, "fixing" things you thought weren't right enough." **(I'm no amateur as I've been writing since I was 12 and how am I supposed to take you seriously when you can't even spell 'writer'? And I just realized that she's NOT really a self-insert at all since she does certain things that I would NEVER do and reacts in ways I wouldn't. I realize that she does possess some of my traits, but that doesn't really make her me now does it? And, I was planning on making changes to the plotline anyway, whether I had put her in or not).**

"There's also no such thing as "half-self insert" or "full-self insert"; there are "characters" that just happened to share some of their character traits with you and "self inserts"." **(They can't be FULL self-inserts if they don't have my whole personality, now can they? So, yes "half and full self-inserts" exist as far as I can see).**

1)You came up with the name when you were 12 and insist on it. **(Well, technically, I only came up with the name that I used for the SOMEBODY when I was 12. The Nobody name, I came up with while I worked on the story. Just because she's named something that I came up with long ago doesn't mean anything. There are others who have named characters after THEIR username and that doesn't make THEIR characters Sues any more than it does mine).**

2)"Organization Number: XV." It's Organization "13" for a reason, yes, I'm aware of Xion, who's the 14th member of Organization "13", but guess, what? She's a typical canon Sue~! And that's one of the reasons why~ **(First of all, I DON'T believe Xion is a Mary-Sue at all, so that's a very weak argument you're giving. And, oh does this mean that you are saying any OC who is over number 13 is a Mary-Sue? Yeah, that's fair. This is FANFICTION. I don't HAVE to be canon. I could make the Organization have 100 members if I wanted (which I don't, but I'm trying to make a point here)).**

3)"cerulean-blue hair, her eyes are the same color" You had me at cerulean~ Plus, curtains match the windows? Be more creative please. **(Oh, sure. Cerulean isn't that unusual in the KH fandom. Some examples of weird hair colors, pink for Marluxia, silver for Riku and Xemnas, slate-colored for Zexion. Oh, and "be more creative"? I guess you haven't seen**_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**. Edward Elric's eyes and hair match, so are you calling HIM a Mary-Sue?)**

4)"Personality: stubborn, joking, disrespectful, speaks her mind, strong-willed, has a temper, can be caring and compassionate as well" So like... Naruto? or /insertgenericprotagonisthere/? **(No, not like Naruto at all. She doesn't pull pranks. When I say joking, I mean she jokes in a sarcastic way. And "generic protagonist"? Please. She does have a temper, but she is frequently mouthy and calls people out on their crap a lot. She can also be reasonable and logical. And "can be caring and compassionate as well"? I noticed you failed to acknowledge that it's mostly toward cats. It embarrasses her to be overly-affectionate. If you want to critique something, reference EVERTHING).**

5)"Main Obsession: writing novels" Yup! That really suits her personality! And she finds time even though she's a Nobody and has to like, fight Heartless**(They DO have down-time, you simple-minded fool)** . Oh, and Nobodies don't really have emotions, **(I believe they DO have emotions, so that's another weak argument there)** what exactly is she going to write **(She'll write whatever the hell she wants, so there!)**? And where the hell will she sell the novels if she writes them **(She probably won't be selling them anywhere, but where is there a rule that says she HAS to? You obviously have no concept of a person who truly enjoys writing. We write because we love it, not to profit. Sure, profit would be nice, but what's better is doing something you enjoy.)**? She's a Nobody, that's her job. Not writting novels. **(Okay, when did I say writing novels was her "JOB"? It's an obsession, so it's like a hobby. You know, as in "doing it for fun"? By the way, how do I take you seriously when you can't spell 'writing'? )**

6a) "Element: memories (her power is more efficient than Naminé's..."  
Fixer-Sue on the loose~! Ok first of all Namime's power was pretty efficient, **(No it wasn't. By the way, you spelled her name wrong. Ha, another spelling error, and **_**I'm**_** the amateur?)** it takes time to put a head back in the order it was, like how it takes time time to overcome severe amnesia and mental trauma **(Uh, it's FICTION. You can go however the hell fast or slow you want!)** . Cause that's what Namine had to fix. And a year is pretty fast mind you. Having powers is not "SHOOP DA WHOOOP!" you know. **(Not ALL, but SOME are.)**

6b) "she doesn't have to draw or write things to use her power; she just concentrates and can give memories or take them away" How does she know which memories to take? What if she erases memories close to them by mistake? Wait, you think merely _desiring_ something is enough for it to happen?**(Okay, then answer me this: how does Professor Xavier from**_**X-Men**_**do it? If you're bad-mouthing her abilities, you're also bad-mouthing his since he can do the same thing. You underestimate the powers of the mind.)** lol What do you think the whole point of Namine's drawing memories out was?_Isolating them and taking notes._You made your character omnipotent over other's minds. **(Well, let's see, back to Xavier again. Plus, Koxra doesn't use her element that frequently at all.)** You took Namine's brilliant mind powers and fucked them up, bravo. **(If they're so BRILLANT, why does she need to draw to make them work? And if they were "mind" powers, she would be able to use them WITHOUT drawing. Also, there ARE limitations on Koxra's power. She must be near someone to make it work since SHE doesn't draw or write to use it. Namine can use her powers from anywhere, probably because she draws, but that doesn't mean certain aspects of them aren't stupid. She can also use them on multiple people at the same time, so who is calling who omnipotent? Koxra can only focus on ONE, COUNT IT, ONE PERSON AT A TIME).**

7)"Weapon: silver pen that she can change sizes to write with or fight" Hmm, I recall weapons getting summoned in and out like the keyblade, **(It DOES, but I assumed you would be intelligent enough to figure out that that is implied, but obviously I gave you WAY too much credit)** but shifting size? No I don't think so. And how does she fight with a_pen_? **(Let's see: how does Demyx fight with a sitar, how does Zexion fight with a book, and how does Luxord fight with cards? At least with a pen, you could pop the point out and stab someone like a sword.)**

8)"Title: The Writer of Lives"

What. **(Reference to the pen and element and it took me a while to come up with it).**

9)"When she was nine, she was diagnosed with OCD, but didn't learn of it until she was seventeen. She never had many friends and turned to writing to ease her loneliness. Her OCD symptoms are based on my own."  
And why does all this insist when she's a Nobody and has no emotions or actual character? **(Once again, they DO have emotions to me)** And, so there was the self-insert part hiding~! **(I treat them ALL like they have emotions, so there)** My advice is to give your OCD to a character that isn't a self-insert, preferably a boy, so you feel even more distant from him. **(Oh, yeah, sure, like the Organization REALLY needs more guys. Only one of my OCs is a guy and that's the way I like it. There are too many guys in the Organization and that's why most of my OCs are girls. I'm attempting to balance things out. Plus, I can't distance myself from my characters regardless of gender. I'm not one of those authors who is apathetic toward their creations. They are all my children).** That way you may actual learn how to make a non-self-insert character, while still giving them some of traits every now and then. **(Being nitpicky here. 'Actual' should be 'actually' and by 'while still giving them some of traits' did you mean 'while still giving them some of YOUR traits'?)**

10)She doesn't need minor changes, she needs to get scrapped and you need to make a completely new OC **(Tough shit, she's staying)**, since usually characters that are Sues once, are Sues forever. **(myth)**

11) If you got pissed off reading all this, and want to bash some sense into me on how your character is by no means a Mary-Sue; **(Yeah, and tell me, how pissed would YOU be if someone critiqued YOUR character in a mean way?)**

**Your character is a Mary-Sue and it's final.**

**End of picking and ranting comment

* * *

**

Okay, so if you guys ask me, she sounds like she thinks "it's my way or the high way". And answer me this, guys, if I hadn't pointed it out, would you be able to tell Koxra is like me? Koxra rarely, if ever, saves the day and I didn't do what is done with a Fixer Sue such as killing them, making them leave, or moving them to a minor character after they fulfilled their purpose. I still keep her very involved. She just got a lot of attention in the first story since I had just introduced her.

Well, some of her comments could've been avoided if she had read my fic. Since she obviously didn't, she has no right to advise me. Plus, I hate people who criticize in a mean way. She could've just pointed out the flaws without insulting me or my character, but no, she had to start with the insults. I'll make this clear, when people insult me or my characters, I am less likely to listen to them or take anything they say seriously. I just want civil conversation. I don't want responses that piss me off and make me want to rant and point out what was wrong with them.

Okay, now some questions for you guys. Do you think she was being too mean? Would any of YOU take offense to this sort of comment if you received one? Do you think only people who read the fics have the right to judge the characters? Oh, and does anyone think I was completely within my rights to get pissed off? I'll make this very clear: I treat each character I create (fan-character or novel-character alike) like my child. Anyone who thinks characters are tools is sorely mistaken. They come from our minds, so we did "give birth to them" in a sense. They are part of us. As the characters are part of us, how can ANYONE help but feel an emotional attachment to them? That's why I get so defensive when just ONE character is insulted unless I purposely made them to be hated. Regardless of their gender, they are all my children and is it not typical to want to protect your children? I don't mind if you don't like them, I just don't want them insulted. Well, I hope this was entertaining.

Rest assured, I won't be going to HER ever again for Mary-Sue evaluations. Like I said, how can she have a right to bash or advise about anything if she didn't read my fics. If she HAD, she would've KNOWN that Koxra's pen is summoned and at least avoided acting like an idiot for THAT part. No, I do not plan on sending this response to her. I mainly put this up to make myself feel better and less pissed. I'll probably go block her from my account just as a precaution, though. And if she bugs me elsewhere, I can either delete her comments or block her from my accounts elsewhere. I love doing this. I seem to really love calling people out on their stupidness. It makes me feel so much better.

Oh, and anyone who loves Koxra, you don't have to worry. I'll get rid of her when Hell freezes over! Oh, and just to point something else out: Koxra's pen doesn't change sizes anymore. I wrote that part out cuz after much thinking, I found it rather stupid and a pain in the ass to mention. I only really talk about it in the stories once and that's in "Enter Fifteen". It's actually a major pain in the ass to bring up.

Oh, I'm not giving out the name of this deviantart member for fear that some people may flame her. I blocked her, but I don't want anyone else trying to fight my battles. My solution is: she's nothing but a bully, so I'm ignoring her cuz that's what I do with bullies and I've had LOTS of practice. My advise to anyone who's looking for a Mary-Sue judge: if they don't even mention that they read the story, don't trust them. They have no right to judge if they don't read the story. Right now, there is a competent person on deviantart who is actually reading my stuff and giving me some good advice. So far, she has said nothing about Koxra being a Sue.

**Three reviews, please.**


	7. Ch6 Return and Lectures

**Okay, really super like **_**Twilight Zone **_**moment or something here. The last 4 chapters were the exact same length. Isn't that creepy?

* * *

**

**Me: Hey, guys, I apologize for the rant last chapter but I was super pissed. Thanks for your support with that and the fact that you took time to read it. You know something? I actually got that message over a month ago and was so pissed off that it took me until NOW to calm down enough to criticize it. And just so you know, I DID block her from my deviantart account. I don't think she will really bother me, but it's a precaution.**

**Axel: Right, now how do we break the news to Kosh?**

**Roxas: There's no way **_**I'm **_**doing it. How about Vilx?**

**Me: That's...not a bad idea, actually. She won't want to kick **_**Vilx's **_**ass.**

**Axel: Yeah, that's not a bad idea. What'd you do with Karrimo, or is he not showing up today?**

**Me: He might. His wife dragged him along to go shopping and some...ahem...afterward.**

**Roxas: Let's start the story already. You ranted enough.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Nikki, and Pocket.

* * *

**

"Have you seen her anywhere?" asked Axel.

"Nope," said Roxas. "Vilx and Risox are gone too."

Axel sighed. "That girl will likely drive me into an early grave. She shouldn't be doing things like this when her arm hasn't healed yet."

"She probably just wanted to get out of the Castle," said Roxas. "It's too soon to be worrying just yet."

"I know I'm not being logical, but if anything happened to her I—," Axel began.

"I know," Roxas cut in. "You tend to get overly-paranoid when it comes to her."

"It's not _just_ Kosh," said Axel. "It's with my _friends_ too. I just end up getting scared that I'm gonna lose you guys." **(A/N: My thanks to Lakota Tala once again for coming up with Axel's fear as well as Roxas's)**

"You won't lose _anyone_," said Roxas. "I think you just need to stop assuming the worst."

"Hey, I lost Saix," said Axel.

"_Saix_ left on his own," said Roxas. "That's completely different."

"Well, who's to say it won't happen again?" asked Axel.

"Hey, if _I_ ever walk out on you, you can kick my ass," said Roxas. "After Kosh does, of course."

"Thanks, Rox, but I hope I never _have_ to," said Axel. A portal opened and Risox, Koxra, and Vilx came out. "And where were _you_ three?"

"Oh shit, I think we're busted," said Koxra.

"Damn right you are!" Axel snapped. "I thought I told you to stop sneaking off without telling me!"

"Are you in mother-hen mode or something?" asked Koxra.

"Ugh, for the love of Kingdom Hearts, Kosh, would you use your head?" Axel snapped. "I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to think you got kidnapped or something! And you _are_ still hurt. Ris shouldn't be out of the Castle either."

"All of us were together," said Koxra.

"Out of the three of you, _Vilx_ is the only one fit for duty," said Axel. "Where were you?"

"Hollow Bastion," said Koxra.

"What if you got attacked?" asked Axel.

"We didn't," said Koxra.

"But what if you _had_?" asked Axel.

"I can see your point, but I could have just wiped the memory of anything or anyone who attacked us," said Koxra. "Your concern is both touching and annoying at the same time."

"Alright, end of lecture," said Axel. "You're so stubborn."

"I know," said Koxra.

"Oh, Ris, Zexion wants to talk to you," said Roxas.

"Good luck," said Koxra.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it," said Risox. "Can someone roll me to him?"

"I'll do it," said Roxas.

"Thanks, Roxas," said Risox. He pushed her down the hall.

"Demyx isn't mad, is he?" asked Vilx.

"I doubt it," said Koxra. "Axel's like this because he has a fiery temper. Pardon the pun."

"I _know_ I have a temper, got it memorized?" said Axel. "All the same, Vilx, you better go put him at ease. He's pacing around his room as we speak."

"I feel horrible," said Vilx.

"Just blame it on Ris," said Koxra. "It _was_ her idea, after all."

"I know, but I don't wanna get her in _more_ trouble," said Vilx. "Zexion's already mad at her."

"He'll get over it in a year or two," said Koxra. "Now go talk to Demyx. He's probably worried sick."

"Yes, I'm going," said Vilx.

* * *

There was a knock on Demyx's door. "Come in." He saw Vilx and ran to hug her. "Where were you?"

"Risox wanted to see her friend in Hollow Bastion," said Vilx. "Koxra and I went with her. I'm sorry." They stopped hugging.

"It's okay," said Demyx. "You're here now. But if you leave the Castle again for any reason other than a mission or ice-cream, I want you to tell me before you go. That way, I won't be going through every worst-case scenario in my head."

"Okay," said Vilx. "I really _am_ sorry for worrying you."

"I know," said Demyx. "Ris can be quite persuasive when she puts her mind to it. So, what was her friend like?"

"Oh, she was really nice," said Vilx. "She even remembered who I was and she didn't hate me."

"See, I told you not everyone in that town hates you," said Demyx.

* * *

"You may leave, Thirteen," said Zexion. "I doubt you will want to be in here for this."

"Yeah, just try not to explode at her again," said Roxas, portaling away.

"Let me guess: 'What was going through your juvenile little brain when you thought leaving the Castle in your condition would be a good idea?'" said Risox.

"Something like that," said Zexion. "You better have an explanation."

"I just wanted to see my friend," said Risox. "Kosh and Vilx went with me, so it was perfectly safe. Kosh could wipe the memories of any threats."

"That's a reasonable explanation, but why did you see the need to leave in this condition?" said Zexion.

"Oh, it's okay," said Risox. "Abby told me not to go back till I'm healed. Even _she_ realizes how stupid I was."

"The reasonable side of you is actually speaking and you're being mature for once," said Zexion.

"Hey, there's two sides to my personality," said Risox.

"Yes, that much is clear," said Zexion. "In the future, you should send a messenger to inform your friend if you are injured and unable to see her. I would've gone myself had you not apparently been so anxious to leave the Castle."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind if it happens again," said Risox.

"It _is_ likely to happen again," said Zexion. "_Every_ member has been in the infirmary at least _once_."

"Even Vexen?" asked Risox.

"Yes, Vexen broke his arm years ago," said Zexion. "That was when we only had _six_ members. Obviously, he couldn't set his own arm. Luckily, though, _I_ knew enough about the medical field to do so."

"I thought Vexen never went on missions," said Risox.

"He does, but very rarely," said Zexion. "It's mainly for reconnaissance. The Superior realized his skills are put to better use here."

"And you and Vexen are never sent out at the same time, are you?" asked Risox.

"Correct," said Zexion. "As the two of us are the only ones with _any_ medical knowledge, it's in the Organization's best interests to make sure at least _one_ of us is here."

"Why is it mostly Vexen, then?" asked Risox.

"Vexen knows more about the topic than I do," said Zexion. "And I get the feeling he doesn't mind that he doesn't leave the Castle much."

"Yeah, I think Vexen _likes_ being alone," said Risox. "Basically, he can avoid nuisances like me."

"Well, for Vexen, _everyone_ who bothers him is a nuisance," said Zexion. "His free time is spent experimenting in his lab on Kingdom Hearts _knows_ what. My sleep has been frequently disturbed by an explosion as my room is close to his lab."

"Speaking of that, how do you deal with _Saix_ as a roomie?" asked Risox. "Even if you don't share a _room_, you still share a _bathroom_."

"We are basically civil, but stay out of each other's way as much as possible," said Zexion. "It's not a _good_ relationship, but also not a _bad _one." **(A/N: And, no, I absolutely DO NOT mean that there is any romance going on there. I don't write yaoi, so deal with it)** "I would've preferred having Lexaeus for a neighbor."

"Well, _that's_ not surprising," said Risox.

* * *

"Ugh, Xaldin, why'd you make _this_?" Koxra complained.

"Fifteen, as there are many things your taste buds find unacceptable, you will have to be more specific," said Xaldin.

"It's the green beans!" Koxra snapped.

"You are not being forced to eat them," said Xaldin. "Must you complain at _every_ meal?"

"Complaining's my thing," said Koxra. "Honestly, I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Fifteen, just eat," said Xemnas. "And where is Six?"

"He _was_ having a talk with Seventeen," said Vexen. "Whether or not that is still taking place, I'm unsure."

"Seventeen is excused for a while," said Xemnas. "Six, however, is not."

"Oh, I apologize for my tardiness, Superior," said Zexion, taking his seat. "I was speaking with Risox and getting her to be silent is quite difficult, as you know."

"Yes," said Xemnas. "Perhaps, next time you need to converse with Seventeen, you won't do so when it's close to dinner."

"Yes, Superior, it won't happen again," said Zexion.

"See that it doesn't," said Xemnas.

"How did it go?" asked Lexaeus.

"Surprisingly well," said Zexion. "I was civil and quite calm. It also helped that I didn't have to speak to the child in her this time."

"Lucky you, Zex," said Axel. "You got her reasonable half. Uh, please tell me you accidentally brushed my leg, Kosh."

"No," said Koxra. She looked down at Axel's feet. "Aww."

"Which cat is it?" asked Axel, recognizing his girlfriend's cat-crazy mannerisms.

"It's little Pocket!" she squealed, bending over to stroke him. "Did you sneak in here, you little fur ball? You're so cute! Yes, you are!"

Axel sighed. "Demyx, look under the table."

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Pay attention to Kosh and you'll find out," said Axel.

Demyx looked. "What the—did you leave your door open?"

"Nope, that'd be you, mullet-boy," said Axel.

"Oh, yeah, now that you mention it," said Demyx.

"You honestly didn't know whether or not your door was open?" asked Zexion. "I was under the impression that you had _some_ sense, Nine."

"That's harsh, Zex," said Axel. "He's just a bit absentminded, got it memorized?"

"Ah, the famous 'Axel-compliment' where you can't tell if he's insulting you or not," said Roxas.

"Axel, maybe you should learn how to give compliments that don't sound half like insults," said Xion.

"You got a problem, half-pints?" asked Axel.

"With the way you give compliments, yeah," said Roxas.

"Roxas, I think we made our point," said Xion.

"Hey, Kosh, can you stop petting him and pick him up for me?" asked Demyx.

"Oh, sure thing," said Koxra, doing so.

Demyx walked over and took him. "Superior, may I be excused for about ten minutes? I need to put my cat back in my room."

"Very well," said Xemnas." "And see to it that your door is shut this time, Nine."

"I will," said Demyx, portaling away.

"Good old Dem-Dem," said Axel.

"He'll kill you if you call him that," said Koxra.

"That's why I said it after he left," said Axel.

"Of course," said Zexion. "When will Nine cease being absentminded?"

"It's how he is sometimes," said Vilx. "_I_ don't mind it."

"There's only so much one can tolerate, though," said Zexion.

"Zexion, regardless of his flaws, Demyx _does_ take care of that cat properly," said Lexaeus.

"Hard to believe that dope can take care of _anything_," said Larxene.

"You're just jealous of him because no animal would come within a mile of you," said Koxra.

"So?" said Larxene. "I _spit_ at cute little animals."

"No surprise there, sadist," said Koxra.

"Larxene, do you have to pick fights with the pen-girl while I'm trying to eat?" asked Marluxia, helping himself to some applesauce. "You're ruining my appetite."

"I thought Demyx's cat did that already," said Larxene.

"Well, Flowers, your _face_ ruins _my_ appetite a lot, but you don't hear _me_ complaining about it," said Koxra. Axel was choking on his coke.

"You okay?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah…should be fine," Axel said after his coughing fit had ended. "Kingdom Hearts, Kosh, you should _warn_ a guy."

"Well, maybe _you_ shouldn't be drinking when I poke fun at Flowers," said Koxra.

"You do that nearly _every day_," Axel pointed out.

"It's fun," said Koxra.

"I _do_ outrank you, Scribbles," said Marluxia.

"Oh, congrats, you understand our rank system," said Koxra. "Would you like a medal?"

"Obviously _you_ don't understand rank since you are continuing to provoke me," said Marluxia. "It means _I'm_ more important than_ you_."

"Your arrogance is matched by your assness," said Koxra. "I understand rank, but I only give respect when it's clear that the person _deserves_ it. Unfortunately, _you_ don't."

"Care to step over _here_ and say that?" said Marluxia.

"Remember who outranks _you_, Petals," said Axel.

"That's enough of the petty squabbling," said Xemnas. "How many times must I stress 'No arguing during meals'?"

"Sorry I took so long—why's everyone so quiet?" said Demyx, taking his seat.

"Princess and Marly were having a heated argument," said Xigbar. "Superior just broke 'em up."

"Man, what was it about _this_ time?" asked Demyx.

"That's what's weird," said Xion. "I think it was about nothing."

"Xion!" Koxra hissed. "I can't believe you!"

"Well, you guys argue about anything and everything," said Xion.

"So?" said Koxra. "It's fun. Especially when I get Axel choking on his drink."

"Coke too strong for you, Ax?" asked Demyx.

"Shut up, mullet-boy," said Axel. "At least _I_ shut my bedroom door."

"Touché," said Demyx as he resumed eating.

"Axel, that wasn't nice," said Vilx.

"Hey, _he_ picked on _me_ first," said Axel.

"Why must you all behave like juveniles?" asked Zexion.

"We're just having fun," said Xion.

"Risox is a bad influence on you," said Zexion.

"So the girl's a fun-loving risk-taker who's a little weird," said Luxord. "Nothing wrong with _that_."

"We don't need another _you_, Ten," said Zexion.

"What's up, Lux, did you adopt her as your little sister?" asked Axel.

"Might as well have since no one else seems to understand my methods," said Luxord.

"Didn't you have any siblings?" asked Koxra.

"No," said Luxord. "I _did_ have a cousin. Poor thing was probably only five when I saw her last. My aunt and uncle moved away with her somewhere. She'd probably be thirteen or fourteen now."

"I guess some of us _did_ leave family behind," said Axel.

"What about you?" asked Vilx.

"Parents gone and no siblings," said Axel. "All _I_ had was that ass I used to call a best friend."

"I have a family," said Koxra. "Even have a brother."

"Did you ever try to go home and see them?" asked Vilx.

"Nope," said Koxra.

"Why not?" asked Vilx.

"Cuz going back for a visit and leaving is harder than not going back at all," said Koxra.

_"I can imagine what she's going through," _Demyx thought. _"I feel the same way."

* * *

_

**Well, finally after God knows how long it took to write this chapter. Sorry, I've been a bit occupied playing Pokemon Diamond. That along with a bit of writer's block for this chapter doesn't help at all. I hope that I can turn out 2 or 3 more chapters. I don't want this being shorter than "Overcoming Hardships".

* * *

**

**Me: Well, I'm gonna go find Vilx so she can break the news to Koxra.**

**Axel: Tell her I said, "Good luck."**

**Me: I will.

* * *

**

**You know the drill, 3 reviews.**


	8. Ch7 Too Much Sand

**Just to let you know, Demyx's thoughts last chapter will be explained eventually (meaning 'in a future story'), but not in this story, so don't try and rush me with it. Yes, Ris is now back on duty.

* * *

**

**Vilx: So, I'm sorry, Koxra. No one else seems to agree with her.**

**Koxra: She's lucky I don't know who or where she is or I'd beat the shit outta her.**

**Me: I don't think you should be too worried about it when she can't even spell 'writer' or 'writing'.**

**Koxra: Yeah, that's pathetic. How old is she, 5?**

**Axel: So, how'd it go?**

**Koxra: As you probably expected, I'm pissed off, but I can't really do much about it. I wouldn't protest if Karrimo wanted to go kill her.**

**Me: That's enough of that. Karrimo doesn't know who she is or where she lives anyhow. Oh, and I don't know how she can call **_**me **_**an amateur when **_**she **_**can't even spell. I've been writing since I was 12. I'm no amateur. I consider myself to be between a novice and journeyman at best. Both of which are above amateur. I don't pretend to be an expert, but I'm sure as hell **_**not **_**an amateur.**

**Koxra: So, where's Karrimo?**

**Me: He has a hangover.**

**Axel: Too much beer?**

**Me: No, he hates beer. He only drinks wine. Don't ask why, cuz I have no idea why that is. Okay, on to the chapter.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Nikki, and Pocket. I also own Rioris since she is briefly mentioned.

* * *

**

"C'mon, Zexion, I must've been out here fifteen minutes already," said Risox.

"Agrabah is a desert-world where we will be spending two days," said Zexion. "I'm making sure we have the necessary provisions. As Nine is currently on another mission and therefore unable to accompany us, I must see to it that we are well-prepared."

"You _did_ say we shouldn't wear our coats, right?" asked Risox from the hallway outside Zexion's bedroom.

"That is correct, due to the climate," said Zexion. He suddenly realized something. "What, pray tell, are you wearing, Risox?"

"Well, why don't you come look?" Risox suggested. Clearly not liking the tone of her voice, Zexion opened his bedroom door. Upon seeing her choice of clothing, he quickly stepped back, trying to hide a blush. The Angel of Midnight was wearing a tank-top that was six inches shy of her waist, letting the majority of her stomach hang out. It also allowed a fair section of her breasts to remain uncovered. She also wore short, skin-tight shorts. "Well?"

"Are you insane?" Zexion asked, trying to avoid looking at the distraction in front of him. "There's no way in _hell_ you're leaving the Castle dressed like that!"

"Well, I thought that, in order to remain cool in a desert, I'd have to dress skimpy," said Risox.

"This is business, not pleasure!" Zexion snapped. "Besides, the Organization does not make a habit out of being noticed. So, how can you _not_ attract attention if you're dressed in such a provocative manner?"

"Okay, jeez, I'll go change," said Risox. "Don't get your boxers in a knot."

"Just go and make sure your shirt will cover your…ahem…womanly area," said Zexion. "It would also be better to dress in shorts that would be well…easier to move in."

"Am I too distracting?" Risox teased.

"Go and change!" Zexion snapped, once again hiding a blush.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're all embarrassed," said Risox.

"Risox, I'm warning you," said Zexion.

"Alright, fine," said Risox. "I just wanted to have fun."

"As I've told you many times: missions are business," said Zexion. "They aren't _supposed_ to be fun."

"That doesn't mean they _can't_ be," said Risox.

"Please, for the love of Kingdom Hearts, would it honestly _kill_ you to take this seriously?" asked Zexion, rubbing his temples.

"Possibly," said Risox. "Oh, and just to point this out, _you_ are still wearing your coat."

"I was about to change," said Zexion. "I _would_ have had I been able to trust you to put on clothes that aren't so revealing."

"Well, you can change while I do and we can meet in the Grey Area," said Risox.

"I don't think so," said Zexion. "We're meeting out here first so that I can make sure you aren't dressed in anything…sleazy, if you will."

"Oh, c'mon, Zexion," said Risox. "You can trust me."

"Apparently not with clothing choices I can't," said Zexion.

"Fine," said Risox. "You're such a killjoy." She portaled away.

Zexion sighed. "What am I going to do with her?"

* * *

"So, Ris and Zex left already?" asked Axel.

"Yep," said Koxra.

"Man am I glad _I_ have off today," said Axel.

"Of course," said Koxra. "What better way to catch up on your sleeping?"

"Why _do_ you sleep on your days off anyhow?" asked Xion.

"Not much _else_ to do in this boring Castle," said Axel. "What do _you_ do?"

"Usually train or sort my seashell collection," said Xion. "Me and Roxas _rarely _get off on the same day. One time, Demyx talked me into sliding down the stair railing with him. It was fun until I hit the wall and Saix came by to lecture us about immature behavior."

"Yeah, Dem can be a trouble-maker," said Axel. "Wait a minute—you hit the wall?"

"Relax, I wasn't hurt," said Xion. "Demyx, however, was another story. He flew off the railing, crashed into Xigbar while he was walking on the ceiling, and then they both hit the wall."

"Bet Xig was pissed," said Axel.

"Oh, he _was_," said Xion. "You know how he punished him?"

"Knowing Xigbar, Demyx had to do something with a toothbrush," said Koxra.

"Yeah," said Xion. "He had to clean all the toilets with his toothbrush."

"How come _you_ weren't punished?" asked Axel.

"Oh, I was," said Xion. "I was helping Xaldin in the kitchen for a week. Demyx got worse cuz _he_ crashed into Xigbar."

"He didn't keep using that toothbrush afterward, did he?" asked Axel.

"Of course not," said Xion, giving him a 'you gotta be kidding' look.

"Well, you never know with Dem," said Axel. "Though I'd hate to be in Vilx's position if he used that and kissed her. I wonder why no one uses spanking as a punishment here."

"They probably all think what I do," said Koxra. "Spanking is for children ten and under. That's like the last time _I_ got it. I was a brat when I was young."

"I think that's probably true for most kids," said Axel. "I drove my mom up the wall when I was ten. I kept going around town setting everyone's garbage on fire."

"I hit my brother in the head with a broom two times," said Koxra. "The second time, he needed stitches. He kept insisting I only hit him once, but how did he know getting hit one of those times didn't give him memory loss so he forgot the other time he was hit?"

"Man, a _broom_, Kosh?" asked Axel. "And you abused the poor kid more than just that, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Koxra. "My astrological sign is Aries and I think that's a fire-sign. His was Aquarius and I think that's a water-sign. Opposing elements and probably some of the reason we had trouble getting along. We got along better as we got older."

"How old is he?" asked Xion.

"Same age as Demyx," said Koxra. "But he's not really like Demyx. He's probably a mix of Demyx and Zexion at my best guess."

"A combo of _those_ two is a bit frightening, got it memorized?" said Axel.

"He wasn't that bad," said Koxra. "But, he was my brother. I was kinda stuck with him. You can't pick your biological family."

"Why classify it by putting 'biological'?" asked Xion.

"Since I've been here, the Organization's my family," said Koxra. "Not my biological family, but still a family."

"Okay, _that _was pretty sappy," said Axel.

"Says Mr. Sappiness-made-tangible," said Koxra.

"You're lucky I love you or I would _so_ kick your ass for that," said Axel. Koxra gave him a ridiculously big smile which she knew would get him even _more_ riled up as Xion giggled. Axel turned and glared at her.

"Sorry," she said. "How could I _not_ laugh?"

"She's got ya there, Axel," said Koxra.

"Oh, shut up," said Axel.

* * *

Zexion and Risox had arrived in Agrabah. Risox was now wearing a light blue tank-top which read, "I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it" (Zexion had rolled his eyes upon seeing the words). Her shorts were dark blue and went half-way down her hips.

Zexion wore a black t-shirt which read, "A world without books is a body without a soul." He also wore black pants which caused Risox to look at him like he was insane. He refused to give her an explanation other than the fact that he doesn't wear shorts. Sensing him getting angry, she decided not to press the issue any more.

"Man, it's so hot here," said Risox, wiping her forehead.

"It _is_ a desert," said Zexion. "I gave you fair warning."

"Yeah, I know," said Risox. "Why are there like five Barrier Masters in one area?"

"How about we try to figure that out _after_ we fight them?" Zexion suggested.

"Well, they can't really attack," said Risox. "Why don't we just ignore them and keep going?"

"The Superior wouldn't be pleased with deliberately ignoring Heartless, nor would I," said Zexion.

"Oh, yeah, you take work seriously," said Risox.

"Nine's laziness has clearly rubbed off on you," said Zexion. "I've already had to tell Thirteen not to RTC when Heartless are still present."

"Heh, Demyx is a bad influence," said Risox. "I don't think Xigbar's a very good influence either, but what can you do?"

"Yes, being around Two doesn't do Nine any favors," said Zexion.

"Xigbar doesn't like being a positive role model," said Risox. "He says it's overrated."

"Since it's Two who said it, that statement doesn't surprise me in the slightest," said Zexion. "Now, I suggest we eliminate these Barrier Masters."

"Sure thing," said Risox, summoning her swords. Zexion summoned his Lexicon and they started fighting the Barrier Masters. By the time they had defeated all of them, Risox was panting heavily.

"Perhaps a brief rest is in order?" said Zexion.

"Yeah, thanks," said Risox, sitting down. "Those things are a pain in the ass. They take _forever_ to kill."

"Indeed they do," said Zexion.

"How come _you're_ not tired?" asked Risox.

"Fifteen has asked me that very same question," said Zexion. "As I told her, I _have_ been doing this longer."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," said Risox.

"While that's true, I didn't physically exert myself yet," said Zexion. "I drew them all into my Lexicon-world, for lack of a better term, where they were easily disposed of."

"Show-off," said Risox.

"I don't particularly _enjoy_ getting into brawls," said Zexion.

"So, you're like Demyx?" asked Risox.

"No, Nine tries to avoid fights due to his laziness and pacifist tendencies," said Zexion. "_I_ merely prefer to use my brain."

"Still, both of you would rather not fight," said Risox. "It doesn't matter if you have different reasons."

"Yes, I suppose, in that way, Nine and I _are_ alike," said Zexion. "That's probably _all_ we have in common."

"Why don't you wanna have too much in common with Demyx?" asked Risox. "Do you hate him?"

"I don't 'hate' him, per se," said Zexion. "I just wouldn't want a reputation like his."

"His rep's not _that_ bad," said Risox.

"To me, there is shame in having a reputation like that," said Zexion.

"You need to lighten up and live a little," said Risox.

"Are you rested yet?" asked Zexion.

"Oh, alright," said Risox. "Guess it's time to get moving." She got up from where she was sitting.

"That battle took too long," said Zexion. "It's midday now."

"You can say _that_ again," said Risox. "So, why are we spending two days here?"

"The Superior suspects that an unusual treasure is somewhere in Agrabah," said Zexion. "A gem of sorts that Vexen wants to study."

"Like those locating-thingies?" asked Risox.

"Locators," said Zexion. "And this gem's qualities could be different. All I'm aware of is that it's blue."

"Let's just grab all the blue gems we can find and see if any fit the bill for what Xemnas was talking about," said Risox.

"Be reasonable," said Zexion. "We have no idea how many blue gems could be in this world. We can't possibly take every single one we find back to the Castle. It would be time-consuming and too much hassle." **(A/N: Sorry about the rhyme, but nothing else fit)**

"Well, we could test them beforehand," said Risox.

"And _how_ exactly do you propose we do that?" asked Zexion.

"Uh, you could sniff them?" Risox offered, trying not to offend him for once.

"Actually, I don't see why that _wouldn't_ work," said Zexion. "Provided no residents happen to catch a glimpse and fine me insane."

"How would they see us if we go out of our way to hide?" asked Risox.

"No matter how cautious we are, we can't _always_ guarantee that we won't be seen," said Zexion.

"That makes sense," said Risox. "Vexen seems to think we can hide from _everyone_, though."

"He's being unrealistic," said Zexion. "Even if someone possessed the power of invisibility, there's _still_ a slim chance someone would see them. It would either happen before they turned invisible, or if they made noise while invisible. Though the latter doesn't count as being 'seen', they would still be noticed."

"I guess there _isn't_ a sure-fire way to completely avoid being seen or noticed, huh?" said Risox.

"Yes, that would be an accurate assumption," said Zexion. "I suggest we start on our search by first eliminating those Darkballs."

"You mean the beets?" asked Risox. **(A/N: My brother started calling them that while he was playing COM)**

"'Beets'?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what they look like," said Risox. "Giant, floating beets!"

"You are very strange," said Zexion.

"You're just _now_ noticing this?" Risox teased.

"Let's just eliminate them and question your sanity later," said Zexion.

"Works for me," said Risox.

* * *

"Fifteen, there is no reason for you to be in here," said Vexen.

"Why do I need a reason?" asked Koxra. "I'm in here cuz I'm bored and wanted to think."

"Aren't there _other_ places you could go to think?" asked Vexen.

"Well, it's quiet in here," said Koxra.

"Fine, as long as you don't disturb me, I don't see a problem with it," said Vexen, returning to his lab.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Koxra. _"Must've caught him in a good mood. _That's_ a rarity." _She sat her laptop next to her as Nikki crawled onto her lap. "How'd _you_ get here?"

"She was following _me_."

"Axel, what're _you_ doing here?" asked Koxra.

"You just grabbed your laptop and portaled away when you saw I was in there," said Axel. "That's just plain weird no matter _how_ you look at it."

"You snuck up on me," said Koxra.

"So grabbing the laptop and portaling away is a logical response to that?" Axel asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No, I guess it isn't," said Koxra. "Did you see what I had pulled up?"

"Yeah," said Axel.

"And you're okay with that?" asked Koxra.

"It's not really my business if you look at it," said Axel. "Yeah, it freaks me out, but it's not like you march around advertising that you look at it."

"No, I don't," said Koxra. "I'm ashamed that I like looking at that stuff, but I can't stop. It's like an unhealthy obsession."

"Unhealthy is right," said Axel. "Even if some people _do_ do it."

"My interest in looking at it has nothing to do with the sexual reference," said Koxra. "There has to be a dangerous purpose involved. The sexual way, there _is_ no important purpose. You'd think that after Rioris, I wouldn't be interested in that stuff anymore."

"I'd appreciate it if you just stopped talking about it," said Axel.

"You think I'm some sick person now, don't you?" asked Koxra.

"Yeah, you _are_ sick, but it doesn't bother me," said Axel. "Who cares about being normal anymore?"

"Just promise you won't tell anyone," said Koxra.

"Alright," said Axel. "I can see why you wanted to keep it to yourself."

"Yeah," said Koxra. "I just don't think anyone _wouldn't_ be disgusted by me for looking at it."

"Well, maybe with time, you can work on trying to stop looking at it," said Axel. "I'm sure you can stop if you try hard enough."

"I don't know," said Koxra. "I've had this fetish since I was about seven. I was hoping that I left it behind when I became a Nobody. I think I'm mentally disturbed or something."

"Yeah, you probably are," said Axel. "In more ways than one."

"You just think you're _so_ funny, don't you?" said Koxra.

Axel chuckled. "I try. Besides, it seemed like things were getting too depressing."

"Yeah, I guess I can have a pity-party later," said Koxra. "So, think Ris is annoying Zexion?"

"Probably, knowing her," said Axel. "I don't envy Zex one bit right now."

* * *

**Well, actually made it be almost 7 pages this time. If you want to know what Axel and Koxra were talking about, let me know and I will mention it before the start of the next chapter. I should warn ahead of time that it may disgust some people.**

**Okay, I hope reviews can come faster this time. I had 2 for the longest time and just got the third one today. I'm playing Wizard101 again, but it's not as one of my normal characters. I won't say who it is because that will be spoiling things for a future story. The story after the next one is my Wizard101/Kingdom Hearts crossover, so I'm playing Wizard101 to refresh my memory and get in character for the OC I'm bringing in. I'm getting inside her head, in other words.**

**Well, 3 reviews.**


	9. Ch8 In the Desert

**Okay, for those of you anonymous reviewers, I will let you know what Koxra and Axel were talking about. Just don't tell Koxra I told you, okay. She gets embarrassed when people know about it. Okay, she was looking at pictures of people tied up. I believe the sexual form is known as bondage and couples do it to role-play or something during sex. I hope I'm not being too graphic, but then, this story**_**is**_**rated 'M' for mature, so it's not my problem if younger people reading it get offended since I **_**did **_**rate it properly. She isn't interested in the sexual idea of it. She's just very messed up in the head and likes looking at it. She doesn't like **_**experiencing **_**it herself (hence the Rioris reference last chapter; for details of that, consult chapters 8-9 of "Enter Fifteen"; I **_**think **_**those are the chapters; well, they are by my count; by fanfiction's it's probably logged as 9-10). So, since it embarrasses her for people to know, she took off when Axel came in the room while she was looking at it. I hope that clears things up and I hope no one is disgusted by me putting this up, but an anonymous reviewer **_**did **_**ask about it and this is the only way I can answer them.

* * *

**

**Koxra: What were you just talking about?**

**Me: Oh, nothing important.**

**Koxra: I'll pretend I buy that.**

**Demyx: Hey, Kosh, watch out!**

**Koxra: (turns as sponge hits her in the face) Alright, who threw that?**

**Xion: (giggles) Okay, I'd better run now. (runs)**

**Koxra: (runs after her) Get back here, Xion.**

**Me: Roxas put her up to it, didn't he?**

**Demyx: Yep. It made for a good distraction, though.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Nikki, and Pocket.

* * *

**

"There's a cave up ahead," said Zexion. "We should stop there for the night."

"Tired?" asked Risox.

"Not really," said Zexion. "_You_, however, look ready to collapse and you won't be much use if we get attacked while you're in this condition."

"You're around Axel too much, cuz that sounded mean and sweet at the same time," said Risox.

"Just get in the cave before you fall over," said Zexion.

"Your concern is touching," said Risox.

"I may not be a saint, but I'm not the Devil either," said Zexion. "It's common sense to let someone rest when they look exhausted."

"Is this you refusing to admit you care again?" asked Risox.

"Go to sleep," said Zexion.

_"That means 'yes'," _Risox thought. "Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"Risox!" Zexion snapped.

"Jeez, I was only kidding," said Risox. "And here I thought you would learn to lighten up."

"That wasn't funny, nor are the pranks you pull on a daily basis," said Zexion. "You've let Nine and Ten corrupt you."

"Oh, please, I was corrupt _long_ before I met _them_," said Risox.

"That doesn't mean that their influence helps matters any," said Zexion. "Go to sleep. I'll take first watch."

"Fine, you're the boss," said Risox, lying down and falling asleep.

"Amazing," said Zexion. "She fell asleep that quickly. We must've gone through hundreds of gems and _still_ not found the right one. With all the Heartless battles on top of that, it's _no wonder_ she's tired."

* * *

Demyx stepped out of a portal into the Grey Area. He closed the portal behind him. He had a really thick book under his arm. "Hey, Axel, you know where Zexion is?"

"Agrabah with Ris," said Axel. "They won't be back till late tomorrow."

"That sucks," said Demyx. "I was hoping he could read this. It's in Hieroglyphics or some shit like that. I found it in Egypt." **(A/N: Yes, they are actually visiting places that exist on Earth now.)**

"It was just laying around?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, it was," said Demyx.

"Well, it looks awfully thick, so it can't be something _I'd_ read," said Axel.

"Since when do _you_ read, Axel?" asked Roxas.

"Maybe he does in some other dimension," said Xion. "Just think, Roxas: in another dimension, another Axel could be curled up somewhere reading his copy of _War and Peace_."

"Real cute, Xion," said Axel.

"_I_ thought it was funny," said Demyx.

"_You_ think a pie in the face is funny," said Axel.

"I do _not_," said Demyx. "Maybe this _other_ Axel is smarter than you."

"Well, he'd kinda _have_ to be since he reads," said Xion.

"Okay, that's enough of insulting my intelligence," said Axel.

"Or lack thereof," said Xion.

"That was _so_ funny I forgot to laugh," said Axel.

"Why are you guys being mean to each other?" asked Vilx.

"It's called 'teasing'," said Xion. "Everyone needs playful teasing every once in a while."

"I don't know if I like that," said Vilx.

"Vilx, when we say things like that, we don't mean them," said Demyx. "We're just poking fun at each other. It's not _harsh_ teasing."

"I still don't think I'd like doing it even if it's _not_ meant to be taken seriously," said Vilx.

"Well, you did it when you indirectly implied that Axel was whipped," Roxas pointed out.

"_That_ was painfully obvious," said Vilx. "But I don't know what came over me then."

"C'mon, I kinda _did_ set myself up for that one," said Axel. "But it's not like Kosh controls every aspect of my life. It's more along the lines of: 'I just didn't give a direct answer cuz I was scared shitless that I'd pick the _wrong_ one', got it memorized? Sometimes Kosh can be hard to figure out and I _really_ didn't wanna piss her off."

"I agree that it was kinda hard to tell which answer she would like better," said Vilx. "Koxra's like that sometimes and I can understand that you didn't want to offend her."

"Yeah it's sometimes like she's PMSing," said Roxas.

"You'd be dead meat if she heard that," said Xion.

"Why do you think I said it while she's not here?" said Roxas.

"Oww—shit—Demyx!" Axel snapped.

"What is it?" asked Demyx.

"Is there any reason why your cat has his claws in my leg?" asked Axel.

"You stepped on his tail," said Xion.

"What—when?" asked Axel, prying Pocket off his leg and hissing in pain.

"When you stood up just now," said Xion.

"Oh, sorry, little guy," said Axel. "Didn't see ya there. How'd he get out here anyhow?"

Demyx smacked himself in the forehead. "Must've forgot to shut my door again." He thrust the book at Axel. "Here, hold this while I take him back and feed him." He picked Pocket up and left the room.

"How's your leg?" asked Vilx.

"Eh, I'll just wash it and put some disinfectant on it or something," said Axel, examining it. "I'll live."

"Demyx really loves that cat, doesn't he?" asked Roxas.

"Why _wouldn't_ he?" asked Xion. "Pocket's so cute and sweet."

"I'll never get girls' definitions of 'cute'," said Roxas.

"You and me both, Rox," said Axel. "Try being in the same room with a cat-crazy girlfriend who talks to cats in a babyish-sounding voice and gets repetitive while doing it."

"Yeah, she gets a little insane around cats," said Roxas.

"So you don't think cats are cute?" asked Vilx.

"Vilx, most guys seldom use the word 'cute' and, when we _do_ use it, we're not talking about furry little animals," said Axel. "Normal guys just don't typically use the word, got it memorized?"

"But Demyx does," said Vilx.

"I said 'normal guys'," said Axel. "Dem's in a whole 'nother category."

"Axel, you know girls like guys who aren't afraid to show a little sensitivity," said Xion.

"And where'd you get _that_ from?" asked Axel.

"Koxra," said Xion. "She also said that it's a little annoying that men see being sensitive as a sign of weakness."

"And here I thought I finally had her figured out," said Axel.

"I don't think anyone will _ever_ figure her out," said Vilx.

* * *

"Hey, here's another handful," said Risox.

"_Terrific_," said Zexion.

"Show some enthusiasm!" said Risox.

"This has to be the fortieth handful," said Zexion. "Am I supposed to get excited about sniffing gems or something?"

"Well, we _did_ rule out thirty-nine other piles," said Risox.

"What is it with you and looking on the bright side?" asked Zexion.

"Well, _someone_ has to and I don't think it'll be _you_," said Risox. "Besides, you dealt with it _this_ long, didn't you? Here, have a sniff."

Zexion sighed. "I suppose I have no other choice other than to lower myself to being a common bloodhound. Hold on, I detected something under the sand here." He started digging and withdrew a blue gem that was about half the size of his hand. "This one has a different scent than the others."

"Really?" asked Risox. "Let me see it!" Without waiting for an answer, she snatched the gem and started examining it.

"Risox, I _was _looking at that," said Zexion.

"This is cool!" Risox exclaimed, ignoring him. "I can see my hand bones!"

"It x-rays things?" asked Zexion.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like it does," said Risox. There was a rumbling nearby. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" asked Zexion.

"I think the Cave of Wonders wants us to leave the gem here," said Risox. The Cave was coming to life and beginning to attack. **(A/N: I think this happened in KHI or II, but I'm not sure which. I've never played either one, but I've seen cutscenes and battles on YouTube, so those are all I have to go on). **

"Impossible," said Zexion. "Our mission is to retrieve it so we can't leave it here."

Risox summoned her short swords. "I guess we'll have to kick some ass, then."

"Give me the gem before you start fighting," said Zexion. "You will most likely lose it or break it."

Risox handed it over. "Yeah, I probably would." She started fighting and Zexion put the gem safely in a small pouch, summoned his Lexicon, and joined her. After a while, Risox was on top of it, dealing the final blow. It disintegrated and she stupidly realized just then that she was now in mid-air and was _extremely_ afraid of heights. Even though doing so wouldn't improve matters, she shut her eyes as she fell. The impact was slightly softer than she had expected. She opened her eyes in confusion. "Zexion?"

The Schemer had apparently made a mad dash, caught her, and had been unable to keep his footing. As a result, both of them had toppled over and Risox was now on top of him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," said Risox. "You?"

"That remains to be seen," said Zexion.

Risox got off of him. "Sorry. Guess I didn't think that through."

"That does _not_ surprise me," said Zexion. He attempted to get to his feet, but pain shot up his left ankle when he put weight on it. He clutched it.

"What's wrong?" asked Risox.

Zexion examined his ankle. "It doesn't feel or look broken, so I suspect I sprained it upon falling over."

"Oh man, this is _my _fault," said Risox.

"It was just a mistake and I _have_ had worse," said Zexion. "It won't take long to heal."

"Can you get up?" asked Risox.

"Unfortunately, no," said Zexion.

Risox helped him up. "What made you do that?"

"I just reacted," said Zexion. "I think I finally realized how much I actually care."

"And how much would _that_ be?" asked Risox.

"As much as I've tried to deny it, I'd say love played a role," said Zexion.

"And here I thought you found me annoying," said Risox.

"I still do, but you grew on me," said Zexion.

"Are you sure love is the accurate way to put it?" asked Risox.

"Quite sure," said Zexion.

"Me too," said Risox as the two kissed.

* * *

**Not as long as the other chapters, but it's a pretty satisfying ending even if it**_**is**_**rather awkward. Until next time, check out my other stories. PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT! I WANT REVIEWS! Oh, and I promise I will eventually further describe the stones and the book that Demyx brought back (just a hint about the book: it's something that Zexion would find extremely inappropriate). They way things look now, the next story will probably be a while. I'm only on chapter 3. Well, until next time. And, please, check out my fictionpress stories and leave reviews while you're at it.**


End file.
